Pokémon: Mysteries of the sea
by Elia41
Summary: After his loss at the Indigo League, Ash is tasked by Professor Oak to go to the Orange Islands to retrieve a mysterious poké-ball. Ash hopes to use the trip to compete in the Orange League, all the while carrying the precious item, but the Legendaries are watching. He and his friends are in for the journey of a lifetime. Sequel to Pokémon, the great adventure.
1. The mysterious poké-ball

The mysterious poké-ball

That evening, as Ash was preparing his bag, Silver went to find him.

"Getting ready for the Orange Islands?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to be there."

The man nodded.

"We'll fly using Charizard and Odin. There's a blimp between Pallet Town and Valencia Island, but I don't really trust them. They're too fragile and besides, I have a bad experience with them."

"What kind of experience?"

"Well … let's say the last one I took crossed a storm and a lightning bolt fell a little too close. The hydrogen used to keep it afloat lit up like a giant torch. I only escaped using my Ice Wings. Don't want that thing to happen twice."

"Oh. Okay ..."

The boy packed a pair of swim suits. His father sat on the bed.

"That apart, who will you take with you?"

"I dunno. Professor Oak asked us to go and bring him the poké-ball, but I want to explore the Archipelago before going home. Will it be okay?"

"I don't see any harm in that. Besides, as long as it's with us, I don't see anyone foolish enough to try and steal that little ball."

Ash was thoughtful.

"I'd like to train Haunter, Wigglytuff and Wartortle more, or even Fearow. They are the weakest of the group. But, at the same time, I want to have room for the Pokémon I meet who'd want to go with me."

The man grinned.

"Then take only Pikachu and Axew and use the Transport System later to get those you want. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds good. So, Pikachu and Axew, huh? Okay."

The baby Dragon snuggled against his adoptive father. Ash cuddled him a bit before putting him in a casket he used as a bed. The little creature rolled in it before falling asleep. Ash grinned.

"He's so cute. Just like a baby."

"But he will grow eventually."

"Yeah. You showed me Fraxure and Haxorus. It's hard to believe he'll one day become a monster like these."

"And Haxorus isn't even the most monstrous of the lot. Salamence and Hydreigon are by far the worst of the lot, and let's not get started on the land shark that's called Garshomp."

Ash laughed. Dragon Pokémon weren't the rarest type around, but due to the large number of Legendaries that were part Dragon and the fact the majority of pseudo-legendaries were Dragon or had it as secondary type, raising one such Pokémon always gave a special feel. The boy fell asleep with dreams of Legendary Pokémon flying under the sun, between the azure tides of the sea and the endless sky.

That night, the clatter of tiny claws took Ash off his sleep-induced bliss. The kid knew the walking sound of every Pokémon in this house. This one didn't belong to them. His breathing tense, he faked sleep all the while spreading his Aura over the house. The clatter became close … then something nibbled his hand, which was falling from the bed. The boy froze. Slowly, he turned his head to see the creature that was licking his fingers. His eyes widened. Axew!? The baby dragon was standing against the wooden frame of the bed and toying with his father's fingers, licking and nibbling them. Ash swiftly pulled them off, causing the baby to fall on his paws. It didn't stop him. Clumsily walking on all four, the little creature went to where the hand now was and used his tail as a counterweight to get on his hind legs, giving him the height to reach the five-fingered limb. Ash watched the scene with care. Once his fingers were back in the creature's claws, he started playing with them again. A smile grew on the boy's face. Axew was able to walk! His little baby was growing. Rolling on the side, he took the young Dragon and put him on his stomach. Axew crawled toward his face, earning a twitch from Pikachu, before nuzzling his father's face. Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Well done, Axew. Well done."

Keeping his 'son' in a tight embrace, the boy fell asleep again, taking the nighttime event as a good omen for his journey.

The group gathered next morning for breakfast. Simon and Ritchie would go to Johto while stopping at the younger boy's hometown while Ash, Misty, Brock and Silver would fly to Valencia. Professor Oak confirmed Ash's decision.

"There is a kind of Pokémon League in the Orange Islands, complete with Gym Leaders and a Champion. It would indeed help you sharpen your skills."

Ash grinned. Looking at his baby draconic son, he told them what had happened that night. Misty's eyes were wide.

"Axew has started walking? He grows up fast!"

"Yeah. He is only a few weeks old so I find it a little surprising. Still makes me very happy."

As a proof, the Tusk Pokémon valiantly stood up and made a few steps. Simon raised a brow.

"Clumsy, but that's it."

"He is totally cute!" Delia cooed.

It was around 10 AM when the two groups finally left Pallet Town. Simon and Ritchie took the path to Viridian City while Ash and Misty rode Charizard. Silver and Brock were on Odin. They came in sight of the blimp station around 3 PM and decided to head for the Pokémon Center where the orange dragon was returned. Following the seaside path, they finally reached Professor Ivy's lab. The problem was: no one was there and the lights were out. Ash frowned.

"Something isn't right."

He closed his eyes and let his Aura invade the place. A grin crossed his face.

"There are three people in the basement. I think they are young girls. And they're coming."

Indeed, three brown-haired girls with big glasses emerged from the floor.

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"And what do you want?"

Silver frowned.

"We've come to see Professor Ivy. Samuel Oak, of Pallet Town, asked us to retrieve an item from her, a poké-ball."

The three girls looked at one another.

"Professor Ivy is not there."

"She's at the beach."

"Working with the Pokémon."

The three jumped from the hole.

"We will guide you!"

The group of four followed the three sisters to the bay, walking on the sandy path that neared the sea. Ash let Axew down, leaving to Pikachu the care of keeping him on his legs. When the little dragon was tired, he climbed on the mouse's back and rested a little before resuming his walk. Silver grinned. Ash was really behaving like a father toward his Pokémon. He wondered how the boy would react toward other baby Pokémon hatched under his care. As they neared the beach, a Gyarados suddenly emerged from the water. Ash instantly summoned an Aura Sphere while snatching Axew to safety against his chest. His eyes met that of the creature … and he mellowed instantly. The Pokémon didn't mean to scare the group. A woman with purple hairs appeared at its side, surrounded with a Cloyster and Poliwhirl.

"You did great. Your strength is growing every day."

The sea serpent meowed like a cat, happy. The three girls looked at the woman.

"Professor Ivy!"

"Professor Oak's friends have come!"

"They want to talk to you!"

The woman turned to the group.

"Oh, really?"

Stepping on Gyarados, she jumped before the four. Brock looked at her. Tall, purple-haired with curvy shapes and a well-toned skin, she had dark green half-closed eyes and was wearing a dark blue swimsuit under her white lab coat. A mile crossed his face. The woman was pretty …

"Follow me, please. I will show you the poké-ball."

The group returned to the lab and followed the scientist to a corner of the room. Here, on the pod of a transporter, was a golden and silver sphere with two letters on it.

"This is the poké-ball Oak told you about." She activated the transport machine. Nothing happened. "As you can see, we are unable to transfer it, nor are we able to open it."

Misty raised a brow.

"You can't open it? Really?"

"Yes. We tried everything: crowbar, screwdriver, flamethrower, Pokémon attacks, and even dynamite! Nothing worked."

"Why not try to throw it like a regular poké-ball?" Ash asked.

"We did. It was useless."

Brock took the ball and looked at it under all angles.

"How strange. There are G and S engraved on it. And the materials are different from that of regular poké-balls. Where does it come from?"

"We found it on the beach one day. We called it G.S. Ball because of the letters."

Silver took it.

"G.S. Ball, you say? Can I give it a look?"

Closing his eyes, the man let his Aura surround the sphere, all the while searching his memories.

"I have seen similar balls in the past." He turned to Professor Ivy. "Before settling with Ash's family, I was an adventurer. I saw some of these. They are Ancient creation."

"Ancient creation?"

"Yes. The G.S. Balls were made by the Ancients, G and S standing for Godly Seal." His eyes narrowed. "The Godly Seal Balls were made with very special materials designed to seal away a powerful Pokémon such as an evil Legendary or a rampaging Shiny Hydreigon. This one is made with gold and silver, but not any kind of them. The materials have the feel of Ho-Oh and Lugia. In fact ..." The man closed his eyes and opened his senses. A smile crossed his face. "It isn't gold and silver. This poké-ball was crafted using one of Ho-Oh's golden feathers and one of Lugia's silver ones! I have no ideas what Pokémon is inside, but to use such materials to craft a Godly Seal, it must be incredibly powerful!"

Professor Ivy raised a brow.

"So, you're saying that this poké-ball was made by the Ancients as a way to keep a powerful Pokémon under key and lock? Do you know what is the key to it?"

The man shook his head.

"I wasn't the one who made it. Every Godly Seal Ball has a different way of opening. Only those who crafted this sphere have an idea of what it holds and how to unlock it."

Ash looked at his mentor. If even he didn't know more about the golden ball … He took the sphere and placed it in his bag.

"We'll keep it with us during our journey across the Archipelago. Since it comes from there, maybe we'll find our answers during this journey. If we don't, we'll go to Professor Oak."

"And if even he doesn't ..." Silver smiled. "I have a few friends who specialize in Ancient history and culture. They'll find what we want eventually."

The group decided to rest a little before going back on the road. Brock turned to the professor.

"So, I heard each Pokémon Professor has his own field of competence. What is yours?"

"I study the physiological difference between the Pokémon from Kanto and the Orange Islands. As you can see, even though we have the same Pokémon, their aspect slightly differs from that of the mainland."

Indeed, the spots on Paras's mushrooms and Vileplume's petals differed, just as the wing motives of the local Butterfree. Ash looked at her.

"Does that mean you're raising every kind of Pokémon near your lab?"

"Indeed. That is why we need a lot of space. And food."

The three assistants came with a large tray. Instantly, the local fauna went to take its food, the Pokémon helping themselves under the gentle eyes of the group.

"I wonder what kind of Water Pokémon you have around."

"Well, you can go at the boy, if you want. And … what is this little Dragon in your arms? I have never seen one like that before."

"It's an Axew from Unova." Ash smiled. "Lance gave it to me as an egg and he recently started walking. Since he is more of a pet than a real Pokémon, he isn't accounted as a teammate, not as long as he doesn't know an attack."

Silver grinned.

"Ash is as mercilessly protective over him as I am over that raven head. And it means a lot. When your Gyarados showed up and scared us, he was at this to throw an Aura Sphere at it. So trying anything foolish against that baby is highly discouraged. It won't end well."

Ivy raised a brow.

"This boy has Aura?"

"Yeah. It goes in the family … and funnily enough, on both sides! But it's more present in his mother's line than his father's."

"Professor! We have a problem with Butterfree!"

The group turned to the trio. Indeed, a young Butterfree was crawling on a branch, totally ignoring the food in the red bowl. Ivy sighed.

"I don't know what's the problem. These aliments should have every nutriments he needs to grow, and yet he obstinately refuses to eat them!"

Brock came to the food and tasted it. His face lighted up.

"I know! Say, can I borrow your tools?"

"Of course!"

Using his and the professor's tools, the young man started making a mix that soon smelled deliciously sweet. When the Butterfree felt it, he instantly came and devoured the food in a few minutes. The professor was impressed.

"How did you do it?"

"I learned during my journeys that because a food is good for its health, it doesn't mean a Pokémon will eat it. Every Pokémon has its own tastes and Bug Pokémon are usually fond of sweet food."

Ivy nodded.

"I feel ill at ease being a Pokémon Professor, and yet having less experience than you in such a field."

ash smiled.

"Brock knows a lot about Pokémon. He wants to become a great Pokémon Breeder later."

The three assistants jumped at him.

"Please, teach us! Teach us how to take better care of the Pokémon!"

The eldest of the three quickly called her sisters back.

"Hey, we haven't decided who would make dinner today!"

"Dinner?"

The four girls led the group to the living area. The place was a _mess_. The professor looked down.

"We're always so taken by our work that we never have time to do household. As a result, we call this area the 'little dump'."

Silver frowned.

"Even Adriel's house isn't that dirty …"

He turned to Brock who seemed to have the same idea as he did. Folding both of their sleeves, the men went and grabbed cleaning tools.

"And here we go ..."

A quarter of hours later, the place was bright and shining. Half an hour later, dinner for eight was ready and on its way. Ivy looked at both of them.

"Well, I've never seen men being so good at house cleaning."

"I used to do it all the time for my siblings. Cleaning house is an habit to me."

"And I used to help Delia with cleaning too." Silver added. "And even before that, before Selene died and Sowilo and Hinode left home, I used to being charge of keeping my own house clean."

Ash raised a brow.

"Selene, Sowilo and Hinode?"

The man looked down, his eyes suddenly dull with sadness.

"Selene was my wife. I loved her dearly until a man went and killed her. In retaliation, I went after him and killed him to avenge her. Sowilo is the son we had together and Hinode is his adopted elder sister. They are grown adults, now."

Ivy raised a brow.

"But you can't be older than thirty! If your children are adult now, it means you'd have to had them at a very young age! And that's not counting the time you spent with Ash and as an adventurer!"

The man shrugged.

"I'm older than I look, really. In fact, I seem to be thirty but I'm nearing the late fifties."

Misty jumped from her chair.

"You're really that old!?"

"Yes."

Inside his head, the man was grinning.

'_No. I am _older_. In fact, I am an immortal who's over three thousand years old and my children are just as immortal as I am … and still in their twenties. Go know why, when our world merged with this one, a great number of Ancients stopped aging altogether and became immortal. Sowilo and Tany are among them. Oh yes, and Lucy too. She already had a long lifespan thanks to Nathea, but after the Merging, it increased tenfold._'

He still kept these thoughts to himself, not so willing to have people know the truth about him. Who knows what would happen if it did … This evening, the professor and one of her assistants were watching a strange ritual among the Vileplume.

"Look for the angle! Is it right?"

"Yeah!"

Brock appeared at their side.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't. What's happening?"

"The Vileplume are spreading their pollen at the edge of their territory to prevent intruders from coming."

Indeed, the Grass and Poison Pokémon were going all around their territory, pouring pollen on the trees and grass as a dangerously poisonous barrier to protect themselves. Suddenly, the young girl screamed.

"There he comes!"

Oblivious to the threat, a Raticate was rushing straight to the trap … and fell in. The toxic pollen invaded its air ducts making him rattle all the while intoxicating him. Ivy's immediate reaction was to jump after it.

"Call the Center, quickly! We have to-koff! Koff!"

The young girl immediately obeyed. Brock was about to go to the lab when Ash appeared.

"I sensed something was wrong. What's happening?"

"Professor Ivy tried to save a Raticate from Vileplume pollen but was caught by it too!"

"I see. Stay here, I'm dealing with it."

Closing his eyes, the boy generated a small Aura Shield and came to the woman and the Pokémon. As he hoped, the shield protected him from the pollen and allowed him to reach the two. Frowning, he managed to grab the professor and put her to safety before doing the same with the Raticate. Once both were safe, he fell on his knees, exhausted. Brock came to his side.

"It's still as tiring to use?"

"Not really. The hard part was to hold the shield with one hand. It requires a lot of concentration and I don't really have that kind of training. And it also uses more Aura."

An ambulance finally came and took the three. In the end, Ash simply needed to rest while the two victims of the toxic pollen were given antidotes that quickly put them back on their feet.

"Professor Ivy, I thought I had told you against doing such stunts! If that kid didn't take you away, you could have ended worse!"

Ivy looked down.

"I know. What about the Raticate?"

"He's fine too. This boy did a great job but I still wonder why he wasn't affected by the pollen."

"He used an Aura Shield." Brock explained. "Ash is an Aura Guardian as well as a Trainer. He used his shield to protect himself from the pollen, but holding it with one hand isn't something he is used to do, so he needs to recover, now."

He looked at his friend's sleeping form. Axew had crawled in his arms and was resting with him, with Pikachu on his stomach. The next morning, after a good breakfast, the group readied themselves for departure.

"It's time to go." Ash grinned happily. "But where is Brock?"

"Dunno." Misty answered. "I haven't seen him since we finished eating."

A roar echoed from atop the roof. Watched by his Onix and helped by Zubat, the young man was fixing the tiles.

"There. Now this house won't have to fear the rain again."

Ivy grinned.

"Looks like he decided to stay."

"Really?"

Brock nodded.

"Yeah. I feel like I'll learn a lot more about Pokémon if I stay here alongside the professor. And besides, this house needs someone to take care of it."

Ash smiled.

"If this is your choice ..."

He went as his brown-skinned friend got down and held his hand.

"I'm glad you found a place where you'll be able to learn how to become a good breeder. It's your dream, after all. And dreams are very important to those who hold them. So … good luck. Think about us from times to times."

"Don't worry. I will. And you, come and see me when you can."

"Of course, I will! You and Misty are my best friends!"

The two smiled and waved at one another as the group left. Still, inside, Ash felt sad. Brock had been a very good and helpful friend, almost like family. And it hurt him to leave him behind. Sensing his sadness, Silver rubbed his back and hummed.

_I can't believe this moment's come.  
It's so incredible that we're alone!  
There's so much to be seen and done,  
It's impossible not to be overcome.  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way?  
Cuz we've just met. Tell me that's okay.  
So take this feeling an' make it grow,  
Never let, never let it go ..._  
Don't let go, Bryan Adams

* * *

**And here is the beginning of the sequel of Pokémon: the great adventure. No, no intense battle or stuff like that, but two very touching moments and more information on the Ancients and Silver in particular. Yep, the guy has a family ... and he's a widower. Long story. Well, how did you find this starting of the Orange Island saga?**

**Well, as you noticed, the music theme of this chapter is at the end. I find it very fitting for Ash's parting with Brock. I regret not having done more with the guy, he is cool. Well, I'll compensiate in Johto ... and use the Orange Islands to put Misty a little more under the spotlight. A Water specialist in an adventure that happens at sea ... Would be criminal not to do so!**

**- ThatOneFan: as I mentioned, Ash will leave his old cast behind, but he will still call them when he needs to. A new region calls for new friends, and the boy wants to have room for them. And Pidgeot will stay with him. As for Brock, his hunt for girls has indeed deeper reasons: he is in fact searching for a girlfriend to form a strong relationship with, so he won't be alone taking care of his family. That's what I've read. And finally, be ready for one helluva twist in the Pokémon movie. Oh yeah ...**

**See ya!**


	2. A start on high tides

A start on high tides

_And I'll light the fuse, and I'll never lose  
And I choose to survive, whatever it takes!  
You won't pull ahead, I'll keep up the pace  
And I'll reveal my strength to the whole human race!  
Yes, I am prepared to stay alive.  
I won't forgive, the vengeance is mine  
And I won't give in, because I choose to thrive!_

Survival, Muse

Upon leaving Valencia Island, Ash turned to Silver.

"So, where do you think we should start?"

The man frowned.

"The Orange Archipelago is large. I suggest we start with Tangelo Island. It's the closest from here and Odin can easily carry the three of us. Also, there's a Pokémon park for those of us who want to have fun."

Ash's eyes lit.

"A Pokémon park? What are we waiting for?"

Misty laughed. Despite his skills and maturity, her friend was still a kid at heart. A heart that was made of solid gold. So the three rode on the Articuno and landed near the Pokémon Center. People looked at them with wide eyes, not used to see a Legendary from that close. The three got down and made their way to the park where the adult explained more about the islands and the place.

"Tangelo's Pokémon Park is a very touristic destination where a lot of people, mainly senior citizen, come and take pictures of wild Pokémon in their natural environment. Kids also come to feed them with their parents. It's a very peaceful place and catching these Pokémon is forbidden."

Misty and Ash let their baby Pokémon run around under Pikachu and Lya's careful eyes. Togepi met with a very young Rattata and started playing tag with it while Axew fell tusk to lip with a Bellsprout and looked at it in curiosity. The Bellsprout seemed just as curious and touched the Dragon with the tip of its vines. Axew touched its leaf and started playing with it. Soon, the two were jumping around.

"What can you tell about the Orange Gym Leaders?" Ash asked his mentor.

Silver frowned.

"The Gym Battles are different. Instead of simple Pokémon battles, they are challenges of skills and abilities between Trainer and Gym Leader. The closest Gym is on Mikan Island. There are four Gym Leaders. All of them are powerful and shouldn't be underestimated."

"I won't. Don't worry."

A Growlithe had joined the game and was barking in happiness as it played headbutting with Axew. Togepi was cheering on the fight, soon joined by a Pidgey and a Farfetch'd. Finally, the baby dragon returned to his father and climbed in his arms before falling asleep. Ash lulled him softly while caressing his head.

"Sleep tight, Baby Tooth. Sleep and grow, you young and pure heart. In the arms of your father, no harm can reach you, no pain can hurt you. I will keep you safe from the wide world around, so sleep tight and rest well. One day you'll grow wise and strong."

Misty watched her friend with very soft eyes. The boy really had taken a page or two from Silver's book. Only eleven and already able to raise a Pokémon that was just a few weeks old! He had a gift, that was for sure. They spent the day on the island and slept in the Center, then headed for the beach the next morning. Ash wanted to enjoy it a little while Misty wanted her Pokémon to have some exercise. While her friend was teaching Axew to swim, she was working with Psyduck and Seaking, trying to teach her dumb Duck Pokémon Water Pulse. Then they heard a shriek. Ash frowned.

"That was a Pokémon!"

Having Lya dry him fast, he raced with Pikachu and Axew to the place the scream came from and saw three teens harassing a young Lapras with sticks.

"Come on, move! You worthless piece of trash!"

"Yeah, we need you to take us to the other islands to challenge the Orange Crew! Shake it!"

"Stop whining and obey, damn it!"

The boy's Aura instantly flared at the sight. Being a Healer, he could sense the poor blue Pokémon was in pain and it nearly drove him mad. Telling Axew to step back, he went to the three, Pikachu's cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The trio turned to the angry kid. The first has spiky green hairs and an orange shirt, the second had brown hairs shaved in a banana cut and Hawaiian undershirt and the third had tanned skin, a white bandana, glasses and a blue shirt. They immediately noticed the threatening look the kid was giving them but didn't pay it mind.

"We're forcing that lowly piece of sh!t that's this Lapras to work for us. Problem?"

"Yeah. For you. Pikachu?"

The electric mouse jumped from his friend's shoulder and walked toward the punks with a look that said 'Imma gonna light you like a Christmas tree …' The banana cut frowned.

"Want a fight? Okay. Kiddos like you don't scare us a bit. Spearow, go!"

Ash cocked a brow. A Spearow? Against a mouse who fought a Zapdos? These guys didn't know who they were dealing with. A Hitmonchan and a Beedrill joined the bird. Misty and Silver came and saw the scene. The man turned to the red head.

"Ten poké-dollars they last less than three second."

"You're on."

Pikachu glared at his opponents. What? That's all? Those guys were screwed. Before he could start, however, a teen with black hairs and a green shirt came and looked at the Pokémon, taking measures and analyzing them.

"Yep, that's what it seems. This Hitmonchan lacks exercise, this Spearow is vitamin-deficient and the colors of that Beedrill are poor. This Pikachu, however ..." He examined it like he did with the other Pokémon and grinned. "His fur is shining, his shapes are perfect and the sparks from its cheeks are strong. If it fights against you, you three stand no chances."

The spiky head frowned.

"Hey, who are you to judge our Pokémon like that?"

The teen bowed his head.

"My name is Tracey Sketchit. I'm a Pokémon Watcher. I saw you four about to fight and thought you'd like to be warned about the outcome."

"But this boy's just a kid! He's harmless, no matter how he looks."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"He's right." Ash said coldly. "Leave now and I'll forget you hurt that Lapras. Attack and I'll send you flying to Kanto."

"Bluffing won't work on us!" The bandana punk growled. "Beedrill, Twineddle!"

Ash didn't have to say a word. The wasp flew to the mouse, only to get swatted flat by Iron Tail. Hitmonchan rushed with Bullet Punch. Pikachu went first with Volt Tackle and sent it crashing to a tree. Spearow took flight but, before it could launch an attack, the mouse zapped it with Electro Ball. Silver nodded.

"Three seconds, one each. You win." He handed Misty ten poké-dollars and grinned. "Now, all that remains is those jerkass Trainers. You send them running, kid?"

The three were in shock, unable to believe they had been defeated that easily. Tracey grinned.

"Told you."

The punks growled.

"You bastard! We don't need Pokémon to trash you!"

Pikachu immediately stepped in front of Ash but the boy came before him.

"Leave it. I can take care of them myself."

The green-haired punk was mowed by a kick at the knees, the other by a foot connecting with his jaw and the third took the boy's knee in the stomach. In a single spinning move, Ash had taken the whole trio down. He stretched.

"I don't get to fight very often, so occasions to show off some skills are always appreciated."

Silver grinned.

"Yep, teaching you capoeira wasn't useless, after all."

Tracey whistled.

"Not bad at all!"

"I had a good mentor."

The punks rose up.

"Beating us that fast … that's impossible! Round two!"

The orange shirt was the first up. He ran at Ash … and was sent in a tree by an Aura-powered fist. The bandana guy got caught by a jump-kick in the head that made him crumble down and the last jerk was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of an Aura Sphere. The Pokémon Watcher was dumbfounded.

"No ways … That was a Pokémon attack!"

"Not exactly. Any human having Aura can do the same. Ash is one of them and those idiots were stupid enough to annoy him. They should have known better."

The jerkass trio not being a problem anymore, Ash went to the young Lapras. The creature immediately scurried away, surprising the kid. Tracey frowned.

"It is afraid. The three's bullying must have made it scared of humans."

"But it needs help." Ash frowned. "It is wounded and needs rest. Where is its herd anyway?"

"There was a storm, no long ago. It must've gotten separated from the others."

"I see."

Holding his hands before him, Ash let his Aura flow, amplifying his Healer's empathic powers to reach out to the young Water Pokémon. Lapras frowned. There was something off with that boy … Kneeling on the ground, the young Aura Apprentice closed his eyes and put his hands on his legs, leaving his Aura flow toward the Transport Pokémon. The creature's eyes widened as it sensed the blue energy surround it, carrying the peace and kindness held in the boy's heart. It turned to the young human and looked at him, surprised. This energy … was it Aura? The creature had heard of it before, every Pokémon had. Some of them could use it, but it was so rare that those few Pokémon were held in great respect. As for a human having Aura, the phenomenon was so rare it had become a myth!

Sensing the Pokémon was no more afraid or hostile, Ash rose and came toward Lapras, speaking.

"Don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt you. Sure, these jerks hurt you and abused you, but they are gone now. They won't do it again. You're safe."

The young Lapras looked at the human boy. His voice had something magical, enticing. Slowly, it came to the child who smiled.

"You don't have to be scared of me or other humans, not all of them are this way. Come. I don't want you any harm, just to heal your wounds. I have a potion with me. Let me heal you."

Taking the vial, the boy spread it on the young Pokémon's wounds, grinning as they closed in the blink of an eye. The Lapras looked at them in surprise. The boy wasn't lying. He really didn't mean harm. Ash let his heart connect with that of the creature, causing its eyes to widen. It could sense the feelings the boy had within him, and all were soft and gentle. The heart of this child was made of pure, untainted gold. No human had a similar purity inside them. It looked into Ash's eyes and, slowly, lowered its neck as a sign of allegiance.

Tracey watched in awe as Ash magically tamed the scared Pokémon and healed it. Silver and Misty grinned. They were used to this kind of trick. The boy offered the Pokémon to join his team, something the Lapras accepted. Tracey turned to the two.

"He does it often?"

"Only to tame angry and scared Pokémon. Ash is an empathic Healer. Instead of healing a Pokémon's wounds, he heals their heart, like he did with this Lapras. It's always interesting to see him at work. And his Aura abilities amplify the phenomenon."

The boy nodded. Silver came to his apprentice and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do now? The closest island, Mikan, has a Gym. You want to challenge it?"

The boy frowned.

"Yes, but not with Lapras. She's young and under-trained, and besides, she needs to rest a bit. I'll call my other teammates once I know what the challenge is about."

"Wise decision." Silver smiled. "We'll go using Odin."

Tracey grinned.

"I'll go with you. Ash's abilities to influence Pokémon are very curious. I want to learn more about them and see them some more. Besides, by traveling with you, I'll be able to meet other Pokémon."

So it was set. When Silver got Odin out, Tracey was utterly amazed to see a Legendary from that close and had to hold himself from sitting and drawing the bird right away. To help his friend, Silver didn't ride him but summoned two tall wings of ice instead and flew along the Articuno. Ash grinned. It was rare for his mentor to have to use his ice powers. Odin was very grateful for it. They reached Mikan as the night was falling and decided to rest at the Pokémon Center. That evening, while Ash was tending Lapras, Tracey nearly begged Silver to get Odin out so he could study it. The Ice Aura Guardian complied to the request and released his friend. The Watcher immediately started analyzing the Legendary.

"His feathers are shining and have a very nice coloring. His body is muscular too. You take care of him well."

"I found Odin as an egg in an old sanctuary dedicated to his species. Poachers were after him but I took the egg before they did and managed to escape … even though they nearly killed me in the process. Blitz, my Zebstrika, managed to take me to Pallet Town where I met, Ash, his mother, Gary and Professor Oak. Delia healed me back and Odin hatched no long after I woke up. I've been raising him and training him since then."

Tracey's eyes shone.

"You know Professor Oak?"

"Yes. He offered me to become a Pokémon Professor specialized in Legendaries but I far prefer my lifestyle."

The Watcher held his hands.

"Professor Oak is my idol! I so want to meet him ..."

Ash grinned.

"Once I complete the Orange League, we'll stop at Pallet Town. If you want to meet Professor Oak, why don't you stay with us?"

"Gladly! I feel this journey will be very interesting!"

Taking a pen and his sketchbook, he started to draw the Legendary Bird with nearly uncanny precision. He even used some colored pencils to make the picture even better and showed it to the group. Misty smiled.

"That's very nice. You have a gift."

"I wish I could draw like that!" Ash smiled. "It's well done."

He also drew a picture of Ash nurturing Axew and the two sleeping in Silver's lap. Finally, sleep claimed him too and he leaned on Misty's back before falling in dreamland.

The next morning, the group headed to Mikan's Gym. The trip was going nicely … until Ash saw a fallen coconut. His eyes sparkled with stars.

"A coconut! I love coconut milk!"

Axew looked at the fruit, curious. His father smiled.

"You'll see, Axew. It's really delicious. And the flesh is good too."

He grabbed it … and was rewarded with a bucketful of water on the head. The kid immediately removed his soaked jacket.

"What the heck was that!?"

A black-haired kid appeared, a huge smirk on his face.

"You fell for it! You fell for it!"

The young Trainer looked at the coconut again and noticed a string. The string was linked to a mechanism atop the tree, which contained a large bucket of water. Ash growled.

"You! You set this trap!"

"Yep. You mustn't be a good Trainer to fall for such a trick. Not good enough to face my big sis."

"Good enough? I made it to the semi-finals of the Indigo League! Besides, it's been ages since I didn't eat a good coconut and I wanted to share it with Axew. Where's the wrong in that?"

"There is none." A feminine voice answered.

The group turned to see a woman with auburn hairs, a black tank top and long red skirt come to the kid.

"Senta, I thought you had to clean your room, today."

"Oops! Er … yeah, I was about to do it. But he started it!"

"Wrong! I just wanted to enjoy this coconut with my Pokémon! Listen, I am here to challenge the Mikan Gym Leader. My name is Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town."

The woman grinned.

"Really? My name is Cissy. As the Gym Leader of this island, I accept your challenge. Care to come?"

The boy frowned.

"I heard that Gym Battles in the Orange Archipelago happened another way from those of Kanto. There are kinds of trials the Trainer must go through to win. What are yours?"

Cissy nodded.

"An intelligent Trainer. To get my badge, you must go through two trials: a Water Gun challenge and a Pokémon Wave Ride. In the first, two Pokémon mastering Water Gun battle each other into hitting the most targets. The second is a race where the two of us ride Water Pokémon."

"I see. Thank you. Now that I know, I can prepare myself." The boy cut the coconut from its string and went to the Pokémon Center. "I'll be back once I'm ready. It may take some time."

Cissy nodded.

"Agreed. It's nice to see someone who doesn't blindly rush ahead."

As the group returned to the Center, Ash was thoughtful.

"Wartortle could easily win the Water Gun challenge, but he isn't big enough to carry me across the race. Lapras is, but I doubt her accuracy with Water Gun, as well as her speed. Maybe I should take both to the challenge. I don't know."

"You can borrow one of my Pokémon." Misty offered. "Omastar is large enough that I can ride him and he's very fast too."

"Or you could train Lapras." Silver finished. "I know you want her to take it easy, but it isn't a reason to be too soft either."

Lapras immediately jumped from her poké-ball and nodded. She nuzzled her Trainer strongly, as if wanting to show she could and wanted help. Ash frowned.

"Really? You really want to take the race challenge?"

Lapras's answer was to turn to a date palm and shoot the fruits right at the base. The grapes of fruits fell heavily on the ground under Silver's smirk.

"Looks like she isn't too shabby in aiming."

Ash was speechless. Lapras kept shooting the base of each leaf of the tree, amazing the entire group. Her Trainer grinned."

"Alright, you win. I'll take you for both challenges. If you insist ..."

The group shared the fruits among themselves, Tracey grinning as Axew took the fruits in his little paws to open them with his tusks and eat the flesh while Lapras swallowed them whole. Silver froze the rest and put it in his backpack. Apparently, the item had been enchanted with a space-related ability to have an infinite size. Though it looked like a regular bag, the inside was way bigger and could hold all of the group's possessions. When someone wanted something back, all he had to do was keep it in mind and put his hand in the item. Finally, Ash showed his adoptive son how to dig a hole in the coconut's shell and drink the milk through it. The baby Dragon found the threat to be a pure delight. Seeing how much he enjoyed it, Ash let him have it all. The young dragon then sliced the fruit open and ripped the white flesh, offering some to his father. Tracey was surprised by how close their bond was.

"Ash hatched Axew after he received him as an egg. He's been taking care of him from the very start. Axew recently started to walk, so now Ash is teaching him how to get his food and use his tusks as tools."

The Watcher nodded. On his sketchbook, a picture of Ash and Axew eating joined the others. Once their meager meal was finished, they returned to the Gym where Cissy was waiting for them.

"You look ready. Well, let's get started."

Ash took a poké-ball.

"I'm counting on you, Lapras."

The arena's ground opened to reveal a pool where the Transport Pokémon appeared. Cissy called for Seadra and let Senta push a button. The nearby wall opened to reveal a line of twenty cans. Ash looked at his partner.

"Ready for it?"

Lapras's eyes narrowed. Of course, she was! This boy with such a pure heart had protected her and healed her. She had a debt toward him. And she was going to pay it. The contest started. Seadra immediately shot five cans down. Lapras grinned. Going to the farthest part of the pool, she focused and hit six of the tin bottles. Seadra frowned. Jumping, he shot six cans, leaving only three soda bottles that were quickly knocked down by Lapras. Cissy nodded.

"Your Pokémon is well-trained. But how well can it do against moving targets?"

The young female frowned. She was used to trading blows with Golduck and other Seaking when she was with her herd. Senta pushed a button to make the wall retract in the ground, revealing a saucer-launching machine. Another push and one of the disks was sent flying. Seadra hit it dead-on. Ash looked at Lapras, making sure she was okay. The female turned and winked. A new saucer was sent that was blown away by the Pokémon's deadly shot. Silver whistled.

"This young and already so accurate. Makes me wonder what she's been through ..."

Three saucers were launched at the same time. None were missed by the blue seahorse. The same happened with Lapras and the three disks that followed. Cissy frowned.

"Last one is an instant death. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

A saucer was launched by the machine. Lapras and Seadra attacked at the same time … and hit at the same time. The challenge was a tie! Cissy frowned.

"Well, then the surf challenge will decide the winner. What Pokémon are you going to use?"

"Lapras again. She insisted to do them all. Despite the fact I recently caught her and didn't have time to train her."

He said the last part with his head down. The Gym Leader raised a brow.

"You're challenging me with an untrained Pokémon?"

"It was her wish! If I didn't comply, she was going to pout!"

The girl help back her need to violently face-palm.

"Well, don't expect to be as lucky with the race as you were with the target challenge."

They went to the beach where Cissy called for a Blastoise. Ash frowned. The blue tortoise was fast, especially if it used its water cannons as a jet-pack. But Lapras in general had a reputation for being good swimmers. The race started at the yellow buoy, go around the green one and come back. And the green buoy was far. The boy nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!"

He jumped on Lapras's back as he and his opponent went to the starting line. Senta fired the flash gun, signaling the beginning of the race. The two Pokémon immediately rushed on the water at high speed, Ash holding onto a spike of Lapras's shell while Cissy was outright surfing on Blastoire's back. Ash closed his eyes. His Pokémon had a surprisingly smooth pace and was worthy of her specie's reputation as swift swimmers. As they neared the buoy, Cissy had Blastoise hit the younger creature, nearly causing Ash to fall. The boy growled.

"No ways I'm having that happen! Lapras, dodge the attacks!"

Nodding, Lapras managed to keep a definite gap between the two of them, allowing them to turn around the buoy at the same time. From afar, the group was cheering for the kid while Senta was cheering for his sister. Pikachu suddenly noticed something

"Pikapi!"

Ash frowned and turned … to see a big tidal wave coming their way. Cissy saw it too.

"Oh, great gods ..."

Lapras frowned as an idea came to her head. Focusing her power, she froze one half of the wave with Ice Beam, allowing her to escape while the other half sent Cissy and Blastoise into the sea. Ash grinned.

"Well thought!"

He used that the two were getting back together to take the lead … only to see that Blastoise was using his cannons like jet-packs. Ash frowned as an idea came to his head.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam to make a slope to the finishing line!"

The Transport Pokémon nodded. Thought she was a good swimmer, she was even faster when slipping on the ice. Her ice attack drew a long path to the end of the race, on which she sled and crossed the line two seconds before Cissy and Blastoise. Ash got off her back and cheered.

"Won!"

The Gym Leader nodded.

"And with a Pokémon you just caught. It takes some serious skills to pull such a stunt."

Silver smiled and crossed his arm.

"I don't think it has a lot to do with Ash's skills. Instead, I think it's more Lapras wanting to return the favor he made her by saving her from thugs and healing her. All of Ash's Pokémon are fiercely loyal to him."

The woman raised a brow.

"Really? That's surprising. I don't know many Pokémon who share the level of loyalty of this Lapras right after being caught."

"Because you don't know how Ash caught her." Tracey grinned. "Apparently, he has the ability to 'connect' to a Pokémon and tame it very easily."

Cissy nodded.

"In any case, you deserve to have this." From one of her pockets, she revealed a small pink clam shell with a small gemstone in the middle. "This is the Coral-Eyed badge. As a proof of your victory."

Ash held it and placed it in his wooden badge case. Cissy looked at it.

"It's a nice case. Who did it?"

"Silver, after I won my third badge. He made it himself. As for the yin-yang pin in the middle, it is also a badge he gave me before the Indigo Conference. He called it the Harmony badge."

The man grinned.

"I wanted to see if this little black head was worthy of entering the Conference so I had him fight me. I let him beat five of my Pokémon and finished him with my Ninetales."

"And he still got the badge?" Tracey asked.

"Yes. The Harmony badge represents Strength and Friendship, two things every Trainer must possess. Trainers who fight me for this badge and only show one quality get the corresponding side." As a proof, he took the pin and showed its two halves. "Only five people managed to get it full on their first try. Ash is one of them. As, even thought he lost, he still proved me he had what it takes to become a good Trainer."

Cissy nodded.

"You sound like a man of experience. If you say this kid is good, then I trust you. Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

As they left the place, Ash was looking at the badge in his case.

"I didn't think Lapras was that strong. The two of us will go very far together. And I've gotten my first badge!"

* * *

**And here is the new chapter! Yes, I know, it's kinda short and there is no battle scene. Well, since Orange Gym Battles don't always happen this way ... Don't worry, though. Next chapter will have its share. And Ash gets his first partner and badge. Yes, I made Lapras a girl. A very skilled girl, at least outside of Pokémon battle. And more scenes with Axew! Little guy will get his share since it's during this journey that he starts to really grow up. And Ash gets to kick a$$ by himself. It doesn' happen often ...**

**A small question: between Walrein and Samurott, which do you think fit Silver the best?**

**I'm not telling you why I'm asking, it's a surprise. Now, for the reviews ...**

**- Wolfman-053: can't promise anything.**

**- Nightshadegirl: you'll see during the movie. I plan on making it EPIC.**

**- pikachu14: don't worry, I will. I give you my word.**

**Well, it seems people are eager to read the movie chapter. According to the anime timeline, it happened after Charizard chills, but if Ash's team is complete by then, I should put it earlier. Charizard being obediant, this episode has no reason to be. But I give you my word that I will put as much skills into it as I did in Mewtwo Strikes Back. I promise.**

**Lay in wait for next chapter. Things start getting serious from there.**

**See you soon!**


	3. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

The enemy of my enemy is my friend

Where has everybody gone?  
I've got this feelin,  
Going to end up here on my own.  
Where's my support now?  
Where's the ranks of the strong?  
In this faceless crowd, where can I belong?

Everybody's gone insane to catch a plane  
To have their Heavens closer,  
They want the Kingdom but they don't want the King,  
They want his throne.  
And there's no time,  
There's no time at all!  
Where has everybody gone, The Pretenders

In a room cloaked in darkness, two persons were standing before a man whose face was partially invisible. Sitting on a steel throne-like chair, the man was tall and broad, his brown eyes glinting in the dark while his pet Persian was lying at his side. He was dressed in a sharp beige suit and a screen was behind him, the only source of light in the area. The two persons before him were a man and a woman clad in the white uniform used by the Rocket members still loyal to Giovanni. The man had neck-long purple hairs and emerald-green eyes while his partner was a tall woman with long magenta hairs and navy blue eyes. Pale pink lipstick was on her lips and her face was serious. Down at their feet were a Meowth and a Growlithe.

"You called us, boss." The man simply said.

The man in a suit nodded.

"Jessie, James, Meowth, I have a mission for you."

Jessie smiled.

"What shall we do, boss?"

Giovanni turned on his seat and pressed a key on a black remote. The screen shifted from all-white to showing the picture of several islands.

"Our agents posted in the Orange Archipelago have reported the presence of Rocket Rebels in the place. I want you two to stop them. At all costs."

James grinned dangerously.

"Now this sounds interesting ..."

Giovanni frowned.

"Rocket Rebels aren't to be underestimated. They are strong. But you three are our best members, as proved by the perfect reports I got from your previous missions. If you succeed in stopping the rebels' progression in the Orange Islands or, even better, completely chase them from there, there are no doubts a promotion will ensue. A major one. Jessie Muramasa, James Mackenzie, Meowth, I am counting on you."

Jessie frowned.

"What means do we have to complete this mission?"

Giovanni grinned.

"Full permission to use all the equipment you will deem necessary." His eyes narrowed. "I want those rebels _out_ of the Orange Islands. Did I make myself clear?"

James nodded.

"Consider them gone already, boss."

Giovanni's smile became more genuine. Jessie was one, if not _the_ best of Team Rocket's fighters. Her Pokémon all had a deadly reputation and no one was foolish enough to mess with her. Her partner, James, was a master of disguise with nearly unrivaled knowledge about Pokémon. And as if it wasn't enough, his partners were incredibly loyal to him. If you messed with the guy, not only Jessie but also his three Pokémon would jump at your throat and rip it apart. Taking a poké-ball, he handed it to Jessie.

"Here. This creature will help you move around the Orange Islands under certain conditions. Take good care of it."

Jessie checked the sphere's content. It held a Seadra that was looking at her with fierce eyes. Giovanni nodded.

"Watch out. She has … a certain temper. But I trust you have what it takes to match it, Jessie."

The woman nodded. As the three left the room, Giovanni scratched Persian's head.

"Silver told me Simon is headed for Johto to meet with his friends, Ethan and Kris. With Jessie and James at the Islands, I can focus my strengths on this region while watching over my son. Those rebels have their headquarters here, that much I know, but where? And of course, the Nathea Foundation will not help. They only care when a region is in serious troubles and those rebels aren't a direct threat to Kanto or Johto. They are petty criminals, contrary to Team Dim Sun, Dark Moon or Dead Star." Manipulating the remote, he had the screen showing pictures of men in black with a red R on their chest. "They are petty criminals, but they are in my way. And no one remains in my way for so long."

As they walked through the corridors of the fortress that was Team Rocket's base, Jessie looked at her new partner.

"A Seadra, huh? The boss wants us to use her to move around, but Seadra are too small to be used that way."

"However, Kingdra can." James remarked.

Jessie turned to him.

"Kingdra?"

"Seadra's final form. In order for this to happen, you have to trade her while it holds a Dragon Scale."

Jessie frowned.

"It means I have to find someone whose Pokémon evolves a similar way. Easier said than done."

Meowth shrugged.

"At worst, we have the hot-air balloon."

"Right. We can also use it. Well, let's gather our things."

Later on, the trio was boarding a Meowth-shaped balloon propelled by two engines. Riding to the Orange Islands took them half of the day, after which they landed on Mandarin Island. The Rocket base was located on a hill overlooking the huge city below. On the outside, it looked like a simple yet well-furnished wooden house, but behind the counter was a hidden switch leading to the real underground base. Said base had a training ground, a storage room and a monitor room with a high-tech computer and communication devices. The first thing the trio did was to store potions and antidotes, as well as some tools in case. Jessie also grabbed a Dragon Scale and gave it to Seadra. Once the preparations were over and James had a map of the place, the two human went for a change.

Later on, a young couple was leaving their little bungalow with their pet Meowth and Growlithe. Jessie was now wearing a white V-cut shirt that brought out her pretty assets and a short magenta skirt. Her feet were trapped in white court-shoes that were open at the end and she was holding a pink parasol. James was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt with sunflowers and green shorts with sandals and a white sun-hat. A camera was around his neck and he had a pair of shades. Dressed like this, the couple could easily be misunderstood for tourists and the man was quite proud of it.

"What do we do now?" Meowth asked.

"We'll look around the town in search for traces of the rebels. Also, if we could find someone willing to do a double-trade to make Seadra evolve ..."

So they walked around looking as if they were enjoying the town. As they were coming out of an ice-cream parlor, Jessie saw a kid looking at a poké-ball. She came to him.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?"

The boy looked at her. He had brown hairs and a white T-shirt with two green stripes, blue shorts and brown sandals.

"Yeah. I can't seem to find someone willing to trade a Pokémon with me so my Kadabra can evolve. To think Einstein and I trained for months and months … We both want him to become an Alakazam, but no one is willing to do the trade!"

The woman grinned and took Seadra.

"I have a Pokémon that also evolves by trade. If you want, we can go to a Center and ..."

"Really? You would really do this ?"

Jessie nodded. The boy cheered.

"Do you hear this, Einstein? You're finally going to become an Alakazam!"

Jessie turned to her partner who nodded. While they left for the nearest Center, the man decided to enjoy the shades of a nearby park. He was resting on a bench when Pidgey shrieks woke him up.

"What's happening here?"

Growlie at his side, he followed the noises until he found himself in a small clearing. A Paras was here, surrounded by five angry Pidgey who seemed dead-set on taking it for dinner. The man growled. The poor Mushroom Pokémon looked in serious pain and he doubted it would hold much longer. Growlie jumped before him.

"Growlie, Roar now!"

The Puppy Pokémon violently barked at the flock, causing the Pidgey to quickly leave the place before Flamethrower was used. James rushed to Paras's side.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ras ..."

Frowning, the man took a poké-ball.

"Victreebel, use Sweet Scent and Sleep Powder."

The Grass Pokémon gladly obliged. James grinned. He had set this combo to put his victims into blissful sleep, most of times in order to rob them or quickly get rid of guards. However, it could also be used as an anesthetic like those you found in hospitals. Spreading some Potion over the creature, he quickly ran to the Pokémon Center, only to see Jessie and the kid get out.

"Thank you for helping me evolve Einstein. I can feel how happy he is!"

"It was nothing. I needed Seadra to evolve too, anyway. Oh, James? What is wrong?"

Her partner showed her the wounded Paras.

"It was assaulted by a flock of Pidgey. I have to bring it to the Pokémon Center before it is too late."

Jessie nodded and let the man rush inside. Nurse Joy immediately guessed it was an emergency when she saw him and called her Chancey.

"Chancey, hurry up! We have a badly wounded Pokémon here!"

Paras was driven in a surgical unit where it was treated with the best care. The nurse smiled.

"You brought it just in time. A few minutes more and it was too late."

James shrugged.

"I like Grass Pokémon. When I saw this Paras harassed by the Pidgey flock ..."

Deciding to wait until the Pokémon was safe, the couple kept searching the town for the rest of the day, in vain. As night was falling, they returned to the Center.

"It seems like there are really no rebels around." Jessie frowned.

James nodded.

"Maybe you're right. Well, Paras should be fine. I'll see how it's doing."

Jessie couldn't hold her smile. Though he belonged to a criminal organization and his actions were more than a little morally ambiguous most of times, James has a heart of pure gold toward those he cared for. Nurse Joy grinned as she saw him coming.

"Hello! The Paras you brought us has just finished healing. It is perfectly fine now and seems to want to see you."

The little Pokémon appeared a moment later. Growlie sniffed it before lightly yapping and turning to James who knelt before it.

"Nice to see you're better."

Paras waved a claw, and nodded.

"Paras. Ras!"

James held the little claw in his hand.

"Ready to return to the outside, now?"

"Ras! Parasras paras!"

Meowth raised an ear.

"I don't think she does. She just said he wants to go with you."

James raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Paras!"

The man smiled.

"Then welcome in."

Holding a poké-ball, he let his new friend get caught. The sphere didn't even shake. Jessie smiled.

"One more Pokémon for you. Well, let's get some dinner. I'm feeling hungry."

"You're not the only one ..."

The next morning, a familiar foursome reached the docks of the island's city. Ash recalled Lapras.

"Thanks for the ride. Now, let's explore the place ..."

They didn't go far. Two Trainers suddenly appeared, followed by four Magnemite, a Voltorb and a Grimer.

"No, Voltorb, don't go any closer!"

"Magnemite, leave me alone!"

The six Pokémon looked very aggressive. Pikachu raised an ear.

"Pika?" (What's going on?)

He tried to near the place … and froze. Ash immediately sensed something was off. He went to him and nearly jumped back when his friend turned with a feral expression on his face. To his greatest surprise, Axew suddenly did the same face and jumped at his side, closely followed by Togepi. Misty frowned.

"What's going on? Why do you look at us like that?"

Pikachu's answer was to try and Thunderbolt the group. Ash was caught totally off guards.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys? Come back!"

The three Pokémon didn't listen and went to join the six creatures. Ash growled.

"No ways! Pikachu, Axew, come back!"

Pikachu turned and unleashed a Thunderbolt. The boy blocked it with a small Aura Shield. The Magnemite immediately came as reinforcement. Silver went to get a poké-ball but was stopped in time by Espera.

'_Don't! Those Pokémon are mind-controlled! I can feel the link connecting them. If you make any of us go out, the same will happen!'_

Ash frowned.

"Mind-controlled!?"

He jumped away as the Magnemite went to attack him. Growling, he retaliated with an Aura Sphere. Since he couldn't use his Pokémon, it meant he only had Aura to get himself out of the trouble he had gotten into. The sphere hit a Magnemite that quickly retreated to its friends. The Voltorb glowed brightly, then exploded. When the dust faded, all Pokémon were gone. Tracey froze.

"No ways!"

Ash clenched his fists.

"Pikachu! Axew ..."

Silver placed a hand on his shoulder and growled.

"Mind-controlled, huh? The culprits better have a good hideout ..."

Misty nodded.

"They took Togepi and Axew away. We have to get them back!"

A siren echoed and an Officer Jenny appeared.

"What happened here?"

"We got attacked by Pokémon." Tracey explained. "Both of my friends' Pokémon turned against them. And two of them are babies ..."

Jenny sighed.

"Again? It's been some days already. Pokémon have started to turn against their Trainers before quickly vanishing. Only Ghost Pokémon are immune to it, so I think it's due to a psychic attack, most likely telepathy."

Espera emerged from her poké-ball.

"Indeed you're right."

The group turned to her.

"A talking Pokémon."

"All of my master's Pokémon can talk." Espera softly explained. "When I was in my poké-ball, I felt the link connecting them to the creature. And I can feel it too."

"And yet, you're not affected?"

"I am powerful. If I wanted to, I could crush this bastard's mind with a single thought, and I'm not kidding about it. This Pokémon …" Closing her eyes, she focused a little. "I recognize the brain pattern of a Drowzee, but the area of effect of its powers is too wide for me to accurately track it."

Jenny nodded.

"I have a Pokémon to help me in this affair, a ..."

"Ghastly!"

A round purple ball surrounded by light purple flames appeared in front of everyone. Espera jumped and hissed.

"Hey, watch it!"

The Ghost Pokémon laughed and levitated around the group. Jenny sighed.

"He agreed to help us. That's why I put up with his jokes. C'mon, let's get to the Center."

When they entered the place, they saw a purple-haired man being treated from burn wounds.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"My Growlie and our Meowth suddenly turned against us." The man said. "I don't understand. Growlie has always been very loyal to me."

Ash raised a brow. Growlie? Now that he looked at him, the tourist seemed strangely familiar. Then he saw the woman at his side and her curly magenta hairs.

"Jessie and James!"

"Ash! Silver! Misty!"

Misty came to them.

"What are you doing there?"

Jessie held a poké-ball and lowered her voice.

"The boss ordered us to go to the Orange Islands and look for Rebel activity. We found nothing so far, but Meowth and Growlie's turnaround sounds highly suspicious ..."

Silver looked at Officer Jenny.

"Could you leave us alone, Milady? We heed to have a very private conversation with these persons."

The woman nodded and left the area with Nurse Joy. Silver turned to the couple.

"Tell us everything."

James nodded.

"Giovanni ordered us to go to the Orange Archipelago and eliminate all traces of rebel activity here. At the same time, he is working to diminish their influence in Johto."

"That's where Simon and Ritchie were heading!" Ash remarked.

"Exactly. We think Simon will try to fight back the rebels ..."

"Then we have to ..."

"But their presence had also been noticed here so, since we are the best, the boss gave us the task of removing them from the area." James lowered his head. "He also tasked us with making sure nothing bad happened to you."

Ash crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm strong enough to take care of myself! Besides, with Misty and Silver there, I've got nothing to fear!"

Jessie nodded.

"True that."

Tracey raised a brow.

"I heard about Giovanni. He is the leader of Team Rocket. In what is Ash interesting to him?"

"Ash is his illegitimate son." Misty explained. "It's kinda complicated but Giovanni cares a lot toward him. And the rebels we're talking about are a group of Rocket members who seceded from the main gang."

"So Ash is the son of a mafia boss?"

"That's where it gets complicated. Listen, we'll tell you everything once it's over." The redhead turned to the adult couple. "Pikachu, Togepi and Axew turned against us just like Meowth and Growlie did. According to Espera, they are being mind-controlled by a Drowzee but she can't manage to track it down. Officer Jenny has a Ghastly she hopes will help us find the culprits."

Jessie frowned.

"Mind-controlled? Sounds like rebel methods for us. We'll go with you. It's our mission to stop them."

Silver turned to Ash.

"I suggest you go and get Mightyena to help us. Dark Pokémon are totally immune to psychic powers."

"Will do."

The boy quickly went to a video phone and asked Professor Oak to send him the female hyena. Oak gladly obliged. The girl's poké-ball finally emerged from the transport system. Tracey turned to the couple.

"Now, we need a way to find them."

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy returned.

"How did it go?"

"We're going to help you." Jessie frowned.

"Perfect. Do you know how to reach them? Ghastly couldn't locate them clearly."

"I do." Misty grinned.

Taking a poké-ball, she summoned Psyduck.

"I bet you the culprits behind Drowzee will try and control him. All we have to do is to follow him."

Mightyena got out of her poké-ball and frowned.

'_What happened?_'

"Pikachu, Togepi and Axew have been mind-controlled by a Drowzee, just like several other Pokémon. We're going to look for them."

The hyena froze.

'_What? Axew? Mind-controlled? Where are these sons of a Jynx!?_'

Jenny gulped lightly at the pearl-white fangs revealed by the creature. She was suddenly distracted by the sight of a glaring Psyduck leaving the Center in a hurry. Tracey grinned.

"It worked! Let's go!"

The group hurried after the dumb Pokémon to a tall building with a satellite dish at the top. Silver frowned.

"That's logical. If you put a Psychic Pokémon in an amplifying machine and use an antenna to spread out its powers, it will become way more efficient. And satellite dishes are indeed the best."

Jessie growled.

"We don't have time for this! Let's blast this door open and get our Pokémon back!"

Before any order was given, Mightyena growled and jumped in front of the group. A Shadow Ball the size of Ghastly later, the entrance was wide open. The group rushed inside, Ash blasted another door with an Aura Sphere and they finally reached the main room. Two very familiar faces welcomed them.

"Well, it seems we've got some visit." The green-haired man grinned.

"Let us greet them as intruders deserve ..." The blonde woman agreed.

Jessie and James froze when they saw the couple in black.

"Cassidy and … Bleach, right?"

"**_It's Butch, you moron!_**"

Misty frowned.

"I recognize them! They had opened a fake breeding center to capture the Trainers' Pokémon!"

"And actually, they are high-ranking Rocket Rebels." James added. "Just happens our mission is to stop them ..."

Jenny turned to him.

"Really?"

Ash nodded.

"Team Rocket has been recently divided in two factions. The Rockets in white are still loyal to Giovanni while the Rockets in black are called Rocket Rebels and are opposing his authority. They are actually at war."

"But they're still criminals, right?"

"Both are, but Giovanni is less evil than the four Rebel Admins."

"Got it." She turned to Jessie and James. "Because you're helping us on this case, I'm letting you go. But if I meet you again after..."

"Our mission is to stop the rebels in the Islands." Jessie retorted. "We have no plans for any other criminal activities."

Jenny nodded.

"You don't get criminals siding with the police forces very often …"

"We have a common enemy, that's all."

"Indeed. Alright, once this whole mess is over, I'm calling the other forces that they lend you a hand in fighting those rebels. But in exchange, you better not cross the law once. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, milady." James nodded. He turned to the duo. "Let's end this."

Ash threw a poké-ball.

"Mightyena, stop that Drowzee!"

The Dark Pokémon jumped out of the sphere and looked at the scene. There were a dozen Fire, Water and Electric Pokémon among which were a Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon, Psyduck, two Starmie, several Magnemite, a Ponyta and two Vulpix and finally, a Poliwrath. Then the hyena saw Pikachu, Togepi and Axew. All three were angrily glaring at her and more than ready to attack. She growled.

'_So that's true. These sons of a Jynx have taken control of Axew. Well, they're gonna regret messing with_ my baby_!_'

She gave a quick look at the machine. In order to deal the most damages, she'd have to aim at the junction between the headgear and the cables holding it. A Dark Pulse should make it … Cassidy's eyes widened.

"They have a Dark Pokémon! Drowzee, have our captives attack it!"

"Drowzee-zee, drowzee-zee, drowzee."

(Play The 13th Struggle, from Kingdom Hearts II)

The Psychic Pokémon started dancing strangely. The Pokémon gathered their power and unleashed a Thunderbolt-Water Gun-Flamethrower combo. Ash froze. Mightyena wasn't strong enough to take the blow head on. Gathering energy, he created an Aura Sphere and sent it to the beam, diverting it. Jenny looked at Ghastly.

"Ghastly, keep Mightyena safe with Protect!"

Ghastly immediately flew before the Bite Pokémon, shielding her from Poliwrath's Focus Blast and Meowth's Slash. The hyena galloped as fast as she could, dodging the Pokémon that threw themselves at her while Ghastly summoned Protect whenever an attack was sent. Then Axew stepped in her path. The baby Dragon was glaring at her and trying to intimidate her by swinging his tiny paws. But the young Pokémon had no attacks yet and was thus completely harmless. Mightyena looked at him. The creature was her baby. She had acted as his mother since he had hatched on New Island. There were no ways she could hurt him. So instead, she came to him and pushed him with the tip of her paw. The baby Dragon fumbled back. Next thing he knew, Ghastly was using Hypnosis on him. Mightyena angrily turned to the machine and called her biggest, most powerful Dark Pulse. She was about to fire it … when Pikachu jumped before her with Mjöllnir. Ghastly immediately summoned Protect. The thunder blade cut straight through it.

"What? That Pokémon is strong enough to overcome Protect?"

Ash growled.

"Alright, I get it. Pikachu, over there!"

In order to appear more threatening than he was, the boy cloaked himself in Aura, causing a blue halo to envelop his body. Pikachu turned and raised his ears. Seeing the boy looking at him with angry eyes, he gathered his powers and unleashed a violent Thunderbolt. Ash raised his hand and blocked it with Aura Shield. Pikachu frowned. The opponent was powerful. Ignoring Ghastly and Mightyena, he rushed with Volt Tackle and caught the boy in the stomach.

Nightsong looked at her Trainer. Ash had distracted Pikachu, giving her the opportunity to attack. She called a strong Dark Pulse, smiled as her Ghost partner protected her from a combo attack with Protect and fired. The beam hit exactly where she wanted, causing the machine to burst quite spectacularly. Jessie and James cheered.

"Did it!"

And as if it wasn't enough, the Dark Pokémon launched a good Shadow Ball to Drowzee's face as a lesson. The Psychic Pokémon crumbled under Butch and Cassidy's disbelieving face. At the same time, the red glow in the brainwashed Pokémon disappeared, causing them to calm down. Pikachu called back the Electro Ball he was about to send to his Trainer while Growlie and Meowth immediately jumped at Jessie and James.

"Growlie, my old friend!"

"Meowth, you're back!"

"Yep, and it feels good!"

Jenny looked at the other Pokémon.

"Go back to your Trainers, quickly! We'll keep these two off your back!"

Silver, Misty and Tracey guided the group of monsters to the outside of the building while the Rocket Trio, Officer Jenny and Ash were staying behind. The two Rebels growled.

"Don't you dare think we'll let you go that easily! Raticate, go!"

"Primeape, go! Drowzee, get up and fight!"

Ash was about to issue an order when Jessie and James stepped before them.

"We'll take it from there. Step back, Officer, Ash. It is our mission to stop the Rebels."

Jenny shrugged.

"Fine by me."

James took his poke-balls.

"Weezing, Victreebel, Paras, go!"

"Arbok, Lickitung, Kingdra, go!"

The six Pokémon plus Growlie and Meowth stood up and ready to fight. The two rebels instantly understood they were in troubles.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse! Lickitung, Power Whip! Arbok, Hyper Beam!"

"Paras, Spore! Weezing, Sludge Wave! Victreebel, Leaf Storm! Growlie, Flamethrower!"

There was a big boom and a big cloud of smoke. When it faded, Raticate and Primeape were out like a light. Drowzee tried to launch Psychic but Meowth jumped and delivered a violent Night Slash to the poor Pokémon's face.

"That's for brainwashing me, you punk!"

(End music)

Cassidy looked at her partner.

"I think it would be wise to get out …"

"Yeah. That'd be wise … Run!"

James frowned.

"Sorry, but we're not done with you yet. Victreebel, catch them."

The Grass Pokémon nodded and sent two vines that wrapped around the duo's feet. Jessie rubbed her hands.

"Let's go to the hideout."

Arbok licked his reptilian lips. Butch and Cassidy were understandably scared. Later on, as the group was resting at the Center, they saw the trio come back with a quite satisfied Poison Pokémon. Silver frowned.

"Well?"

Jessie sat and patted Arbok.

"As we thought, the Rebels have started spreading their influence over the Archipelago. Cassidy gave us a list of islands where they have started to work. We will go there and counter them."

Jenny raised a brow.

"I didn't think those guys in black would be willing to talk."

Well …" Meowth grinned. "Rogue's poison is very practical to untie tongues. And I don't talk about Weezing's poisonous gas. Try breathing in that."

Misty's eyes widened.

"You tor…"

Ash didn't let her finish. Instead, he glared at the trio and covered Axew's head. Silver shrugged.

"Don't take it hard, Ashling. I myself sometimes use this method on evildoers to get information."

The boy still looked down. His mentor patted his shoulder.

"You may be tough, but there are still things you can hardly take, huh?"

"I know Rebels are bad guys. Before I fought Giovanni at Viridian, they tried to blow the Gym. But using _torture_ …"

Tracey frowned.

"Especially with an Arbok. I heard their poison is very painful."

James went to the boy and caressed his back.

"Don't worry. I don't like it either, believe me. But Butch and Cassidy are high-ranking Rocket Rebels and there were no other ways to make them talk."

The boy gulped and closed his eyes.

"We leave tomorrow. The further I am from this place, the better I'll feel."

Silver shrugged.

"As you wish. Well, you know what to grow next."

Meowth nodded.

"Yeah, a stomach."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Between my cold, revisions and retakes, I didn't really have time to write this chapter. Well, aas you can see, I still made it.**

**So Team Rocket returns, Jessie and James get new Pokémon and we get to see what happens when they get serious. And Butch and Cassidy are back ... not for the best, unfortunately. Yeah, sorry for the part at the end. Including torture in a fic is a surefire way to make it darker ... Finally, sorry for making Ash sound too old. I'll try to keep him somewhat childish during the next chapters.**

**Next chapter, the journey continues ... and Ash makes new discoveries.**

**Finally, it seems Silver will end with a Samurott. Alright.**

**- pikachu0311: thank you for the kind words. The Fairy type will happen after Hoenn, where Silver will explain how it is a newly-discovered Pokémon type the scientists of his country just discovered.**

**- Negima Uzumaki: alright, I'll have Ash take the Ancient Mew card.**

**- Amalgam24: Ash won't catch only a Snorlax. Read next chapter to find out.**

**- Shadow wolf fang: Ash won't catch a Legendary, with maybe the exception of Rayquaza and a baby Darkrai he hatched. For the fight with Tobias, the legendaries will simply come to offer their help and during the battle, he will call them using other ways than poké-balls, such as Lugia's song to call Lugia, the Griseous Orb to summon Giratina and so forth.**

**- solarbear: maybe I'll do that. It would be fun that Misty or Tracey has a very powerful Pokémon ... that's entirely pink. Cue the "WTH! You want to fight me with that girly thing?" and then the one-sided fight against the poor sod. Now, which one?**

**- Nightshadegirl: Yes, Jessie will return for Contests. Since she's friends with the group, she will even help May in that field.**

**- GrayAngel13: counting Pikachu and Axew, Ash will end up with a full team of six.**

**- cook563: no spoiling! I want you guys to be surprised.**

**- Vallavarayan: unfortunately, yes I will.**

**- Nate the Werehog: Lapras is skilled, but she has no ideas how to use these skills in a battle. When it is just an ability challenge, she can make it. But actually fighting other Pokémon? Not really ...**

**Well, see you soon!**


	4. A thousand and one wonders

A thousand and one wonders

Just take a look through my eyes,  
There's better place somewhere out there.  
Just take a look through my eyes.  
Everything changes,  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes.

All the things that you can change,  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need.  
There's so much to understand.

Take a look through my eyes, Phil Collins

As the boy decided, the group left Mandarin Island as the sun rose up. According to Silver, the other three Gyms were located on Navel Island, Trovita Island and Kumquat Island. The stadium where the Champion fought challengers was on Pummelo Island.

"In other words, one Gym at each cardinal point and the stadium where the actual champion resides." Tracey explained. "The Archipelago's champion is Drake, and he's been there for a long time. No one defeated him since he became a champion, twenty years ago."

Ash grinned.

"Really? Well, there's a first to everything. Let's go!"

Silver smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey, Little Ashling! Don't you want to visit the Archipelago before rushing straight for the Gyms? I've been wandering in the area for awhile, looking for adventure. It's there that I found Odin's egg. The Orange Islands hold many wonders. Aren't you eager to find out about them?"

The boy looked at him, then thought a little.

"… Why not?"

"After all, we've got time." Misty grinned.

"Yeah. Unlike me, you're still young. Make good use of this time."

The girl sighed.

"I still can't believe you're fifty years old."

Tracey nearly jumped, hearing that.

"What? He's that old? He looks in his mid-twenties!"

"And yet, I am. Shocked?"

"Completely …"

Ash turned to Lapras.

"Still not tired?"

"Ras …"

The boy caressed the Transport Pokémon's neck. The girl was young, but she was brave. Something glinted between the waves, causing the creature to pick it and give it to her Trainer. It was a glass bottle with a message trapped inside. Ash read it.

"If you know anything about a Pokémon called Crystal Onix, come and tell me at once. Marissa, from Sunburst Island."

Tracey frowned.

"A Crystal Onix? I heard about it. They say it's an Onix fully made of crystal. Some people say they saw it, but most consider it a fairytale for kids." He turned to Silver. "You were an adventurer before, right? Do you know about it?"

"Yep, and I even saw one. I have to admit, it's one of the most beautiful Pokémon Arceus ever created. Its body is so clear one can completely see through. Also, it isn't afraid of water and turns completely invisible inside. So, in a way, it's a kind of aquatic Onix whose body adapted to a watery environment. Still very rare, though. The legend has it they are born when water crystallizes and becomes solid."

"Like ice?" Misty asked.

"Kinda. The thing is that said crystallization isn't due to cold. Very little is known about this Onix species."

Ash looked at the horizon.

"Sunburst Island. Is it close?"

"Yeah. Also, it is renowned for its glass industry. People there are gifted glassblowers and shapers. Their work is amazing."

"Then let's go there!" The boy cheered. "I want to see a crystal Onix too!"

Lapras nodded and changed path to reach the island. Two hours later, the group was docking in the harbor and returning the brave Pokémon that had ferried them here. Sunburst Island was a pretty place, with a huge mountain in the middle and a town made of white Mediterranean-like houses with blue roofs, complete with a long bazaar where glass works were sold. The four wandered among the stalls, marveling at the beauty of the merchandise.

"Wow, it's so shiny you'd need sunglasses to look at it!" Ash joked. He saw Axew playing with the reflection of his face in a vase. "Axew, be careful! You break it, you buy it!"

The little Dragon immediately jumped back in his arms. Ash petted him a bit while Misty looked at a crystalline carafe.

"I'd like to buy one and send it home. It would be a nice keepsake."

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed across the market place.

"Why are you and your brother still open? You're killing the business with your small, good-for-nothing shop. Look at that. You don't have a single thing to sell!"

"But … but my brother is a good crystal sculptor. He just lacks inspiration right now …"

The group went after the voices and found a tall man with a green apron scolding a little girl with red braids. The girl was on the verge of crying. Misty frowned.

"What's happening there?"

The man turned to them.

"This girl and her brother are killing Sunburst's trade! Their work is low and lame. No one ever goes to their shop. I'm starting to wonder why they haven't closed off yet."

"It's still not a reason to talk to them so harshly." Tracey retorted. "She's just a kid, after all."

"Yeah. Well, it's not easy, being their neighbor."

On this, he left. Ash knelt to the little girl.

"Are you okay? What is your problem?"

The girl raised her head.

"My brother can't find inspiration for his work. We hardly have anything to sell anymore and very little money."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Marissa."

Silver's eyes widened.

"You're the girl who sent the message in a bottle, about that crystal Onix."

Marissa's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you got the message I sent! Do you know anything about the Onix?"

Everyone turned to the silver-haired man who looked at them in surprise.

"What?"

"You said you saw one."

"Yeah, but it was ten years ago and it wasn't even on this island!"

"Who's there?"

The group turned to see a brown-haired man with green eyes going out of the shop.

"Marissa, what are you doing with these strangers?"

"I sent a message in a bottle about the Onix. The man with silver hairs saw one, long ago."

Silver raised a brow.

"Who are you?"

The man bowed lightly.

"I'm Mateo, Marissa's elder brother. You say you saw a crystal Onix, right?"

"Yeah but …"

"Then let's go inside. We have to talk in private."

The group entered the small house. The walls were entirely white, with very little furniture and a corridor leading to three rooms: a bathroom, a sleeping room and a kitchen-living room. A door led to the workshop where Mateo blew glass and shaped crystal. The man took them to the workshop and sat on the table. Ash noticed some sculptures of various Pokémon, as well as the representation of an Onix. Silver looked at the crafter.

"Tell us your story."

Mateo nodded.

"When my grandfather was still alive, our shop was very prosperous and many people came to buy our work. Grandpa was an artist. His creations were renowned in the entire archipelago. After his death, I tried to continue in his footsteps, but my work wasn't good enough."

"But these sculptures are beautiful." Ash remarked.

"Maybe, but compared to what Grandpa did, they're close to worthless. My grandfather's sculpture had a spark inside that made them look as if they were alive and would start to move any second. Mine are just scraps."

Misty noticed the glass-made Onix.

"It's very beautiful. Did your grandfather do it?"

"Yeah. It's a representation of the crystal Onix he saw. This was the secret behind his talent. Every time he lacked imagination, all he had to do was to think about the Onix, and there he went. I think that maybe, if I manage to catch or see this Onix, I will find the inspiration to make sculptures worthy of Grandpa's name."

Silver frowned.

"Did your grandfather tell you where he had seen the Onix?"

"No. What about you?"

The man closed his eyes.

"It's been long since I saw that beast. However, I remember the place was filled with crystal formations."

"There's a cave where people go and take crystal from. But I've been there already."

"Maybe you didn't look well enough. I remember it emerging from the water."

Mateo looked at the man.

"An aquatic Onix? But that's impossible! Onix are weak against water!"

"Because they're made of stone and soil." Tracey retorted. "I don't think an Onix whose body is made of crystal would have such a problem."

The glass shaper frowned.

"An aquatic Onix … It would explain why I had a hard time finding it. It lies in the ocean! Well, let's go. I'll guide you to the cave where crystal is found."

So the group followed brother and sister to the source of the island's wealth: the Crystal Cove. Mateo guided them to a small islet. Ash was about to call for Lapras but the glass blower stopped him. Slowly, the tides split apart to reveal a sandy passage leading straight to their goal.

"This passage only appears at some times of the day. Let's go!"

So the group ran and reached the island seconds before the path disappeared. As they were walking through the forest voices were suddenly heard.

"Still no traces of that Onix?"

"Not a single one. We sent Water Pokémon to scan the surroundings, but they haven't found anything yet."

"We must hurry before someone gets to the cave! The faster we catch that Onix, the better!"

A man giggled.

"This crystal Onix will make us filthy rich! I can't wait to give it to boss Archer!"

Silver raised a brow.

"Archer? That's the name of one of the Rebels' leaders!"

Mateo looked at him.

"Rebels?"

"Rocket Rebels, a group of criminals who split apart from the original Team Rocket because they disagreed with Giovanni's leadership. They are led by four persons called the Generals: Archer, Ariana, Proton and Petrel. I've seen these men before. They are dangerous. Even Ash would have a hard time with them. Especially in a fair fight. These guys don't know what 'fair' means."

"And now they want to catch the Crystal Onix." Tracey growled. "Not gonna happen!"

"Damn right." Misty snarled. "Do you have Pokémon to fight, Mateo?"

"Yeah. A Cloyster and Charmeleon."

"Perfect. Let's stop these guys!"

The Rebels had set a camp at the cave's entrance. Silver grinned.

"I know what we'll do. Tracey, do you have a Water Pokémon?"

"Yes, a Marill."

"Then get it out! We're going to wet these guys to the bones and let Pikachu do his job."

Ash grinned dangerously.

"Fine by me."

The men in black were quietly minding their business in the camp when a heavy rain of water suddenly drenched them and their material. A second later, a violent lightning bolt was frying them. Ash gave Axew to Marissa.

"Keep him with you. This is gonna get rough."

Marissa nodded and held the baby dragon in his arms. Pikachu stood on his friend's shoulder, his fur bristled. Lya was walking at Silver's side while Staryu and Omastar were standing near Misty. Finally, Tracey had Marill near him and Mateo had gotten his two partners out. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they stopped in awe. The cave was filled to the brim with shining crystal formations that were sprouting from everywhere, and the pond in the middle was sparkling under the sun coming from an opening in the ceiling. Rocket Rebels were around it, scanning the water with measure instruments. They hadn't seen the group, so when Silver gave a nod, the five attacked. Lya and Charmeleon threw fire to the Rebels, which was followed by Cloyster, Marill, Staryu and Omastar's water attack. As a finish, Pikachu jumped and fried the group. The men in black had no chance. Silver then had Gaya tie them in a corner.

"Is this where your Grandfather had seen the Onix?"

"Yes, it's this cave. We gather crystal from here."

"And now those Rocket grunts want to capture the Crystal Onix." Misty growled. "Not when I'm around!"

Ash frowned.

"He must be hiding underwater. Misty, do you think you could go look for it?"

"Of course!"

Putting her swimsuit on and glasses, she took Omastar and dived inside the pond. It led to a tunnel covered with crystal that gave the area an eerie, magical glow. Her breathing machine on, Misty was fascinated. The place was so … beautiful! Holding Omastar's pike, she looked left and right, grinning as Staryu and Goldeen passed by her side. Then she saw a strange and larger crystal formation. Curious, she touched it lightly … and jumped back as it moved to reveal a crystalline body. The head of the creature faced her. It was big, with a single crystal horn and angry eyes. The crystal Onix roared. Omastar immediately backed up and readied his tentacles. The Onix rushed at him, horn first. Reacting on instinct, the Spiral Pokémon grabbed the appendage and turned his body to steel via Iron Defense. Closing her eyes, Misty held tight.

Tracey was watching the pool with anxiety.

"She's taking her time."

"Do you think she will find the Onix?" Marissa asked.

Ash grinned.

"Misty and her sisters are Gym Leaders specialized in Water Pokémon. The sea is her element. She'll make it."

At that moment, something neared the surface. Silver took Ash and Marissa's shoulder.

"Back off!"

A second later, Misty was springing from the pool with Omastar. She removed her breathing machine and turned angrily at the place. The crystal Onix emerged right after her, just as pissed. A beam of green energy came from his mouth, to which Omastar answered with a bright Aurora Beam. The two attacks clashed before Aurora Beam won. Didn't hurt that much, though. Silver frowned.

"That was Dragon Breath! This Pokémon looks powerful!" He turned to his student. "Ash, do your thing!"

Nodding, the boy closed his eyes and whistled Lugia's song. The two fighting Pokémon stopped right at once. Then, coming to the Onix, he extended his Aura and spoke.

"Please, Onix, calm down. We aren't your enemy. We just want to help you."

The creature roared. Lya translated.

"Help me? You invaded my territory, just like these men in black!"

"These men are criminals! We want to protect you from them! We aren't with them!"

"Why would I trust you?"

Pikachu jumped from his friend's shoulder and spoke in his language.

"Because Ash and his friends are nice people. They are constantly at odds with the men in black. Trust me, Onix, you can believe in Ash. He would never lie to a Pokémon. Never!"

The Onix growled.

"Can I really believe in you?"

Lya nodded.

"Indeed you can. Let us leave this place before more of these guys come. We will meet a little away from the town on the other island."

The Onix thought a little before nodding. However, as it was retreating in the pool, tongues of fire came and melted its hide. The Onix roared in pain, sending crystal splinters through the room. Ash immediately reacted with an Aura Shield.

"What the hell was that!?"

(Play Enter the Darkness, from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)

Rebels appeared from behind disguised rock, Fire Pokémon with them.

"Don't let it escape! Flamethrower again!"

The Magmar, Flareon, Charizard and Ninetales sent their fiery breath again. Misty reacted first.

"Omastar, Whirlpool! Onix, dive underwater!"

Nodding, the crystal creature rushed to safety while Omastar sent a maelstrom of water straight at the flame creatures. A Rebel with a Magmar growled.

"Not so fast! Magmar, Protect!"

The Spitfire Pokémon held his arms, generating a green shield that protected the whole group. The Fire Pokémon then combined their Flamethrower and sent it against Omastar. Their answer was a Thunderbolt-powered Hydro Pump that took them all off. The group's leader growled.

"They are strong! Dylan, Sarah and Erik, you go after the Onix! We're gonna hold these guys off!"

Silver frowned as the three rebels obeyed their leader.

"Tracey, get Marissa to safety! Misty and Ash, go after the Rebels and save the Onix! Ready to fight, Mateo?"

"Don't worry. My partners know more than glass-working. Cloyster, Icicle Crash!"

Flareon dodged the attack in-extremist and retaliated with Fire Spin. Cloyster immediately withdrew. At the same time, Misty and Ash had gotten after the rebels, the girl with her trusted Omastar and Ash with Seaking. They quickly caught up with their opponents and saw them attacking the crystal Onix, who was fighting back the best it could. A Poliwrath managed to land a powerful Brick Break on the creature, causing a visible crack on its crystal scale. It was followed by Golduck's Psyshock and Blastoise's Iron Tail. Seeing the creature was weakened enough, a rebel took a net launcher …

Then Seaking's Megahorn hit Golduck from behind. Pikachu swam to Poliwrath and engaged him in an assault of Quick Attacks. Finally, Omastar sent an Ancient Power to Blastoise's head, which was answered by Hydro Cannons. While the Pokémon were fighting, their Trainers were doing the exact same. Ash has sent an Aura Sphere to Erik, the burly rebel, before being caught from behind by Dylan. Misty was wrestling with Sarah in a very un-girly cat fight, kicking her opponent in the stomach while the rebel was trying to punch her face. Ash managed to slip through Dylan's grasp and sent a capoeira kick in his ribs, but the man had a swimming outfit that gave him additional protection. Understanding he wouldn't defeat him with simple martial arts, the boy went straight for the Aura attacks, protecting Seaking from a Focus Blast while he was at it. He sent a double-Aura Punch in Dylan's stomach, span to avoid Erik's fist, retaliated with a knee in the spine and felt something sting his side.

Misty had finally knocked Sarah out and was looking for the Onix when she saw her friend put a hand to his side. A distinctively red stream was coming from it, stream that was also on Dylan's trench knife. Her eyes widened. No, he didn't … Yet Ash's surprised face when he saw his blood-covered hand was saying it all. Clenching his teeth, he summoned a huge Aura Sphere and blasted the rebel with it. Before fainting, the man made some quick moves to Erik who took his net launcher. The boy understood perfectly despite the pain. The crystal Onix was a little below, licking its wounds. The rebel swam at it. Ash growled. Those guys wouldn't give up … Gesturing to Seaking, who had finally defeated Golduck, he took a poke-ball and showed the Pokémon what he wanted. Seaking nodded. Aiming his shot, he sent a powerful Hydro Pump the moment Erik fired his net. The poke-ball came first, trapping Onix inside. Omastar then went and took it, being caught in the net in the process. Didn't matter. A good Rollout and the thing was shreds. He also sent an Ancient Power to the rebel before getting Pikachu, Misty and Ash and going to the surface. To their surprise, the rest of the group was waiting for them on the beach.

(End music)

"What took you so long?" Tracey grinned. "Couldn't find them?"

Ash shook his head and raised the poke-ball. Silver's eyes widened.

"You _caught_ that thing!?"

The boy shrugged.

"I didn't have a choice. They had fired a net on it."

Suddenly, his wound stung and he gasped in pain. Misty froze.

"Ah, that's right. You were wounded during the fight!"

Ash shook his head.

"Don't worry."

Taking some blood, he put it on the sun of his yellow pendant. The jewel glowed, sending sparks in his body that focused on the wound and made it disappear. The girl nodded.

"Right, you have that magical necklace Silver gave you as a present. You don't use it often."

"'Cause I don't really need to. It was able to save my life after the Mankey incident when I was lost in the woods with Gary. And Silver didn't use it when I was in a coma because its powers might break me as they healed me."

"Don't remind me …"

Tracey raised a brow.

"What are they talking about?"

Silver looked down.

"Times where Ash was very badly beaten. We'll tell you everything on the way. It isn't pretty and there are kids with us."

Lya used her fiery breath to dry the boy and the girl. After that, Ash released the crystal Onix. Mateo whistled. The creature was amazing. Cracked and wounded, that was for sure, but still incredibly beautiful, like a living wonder of the sea. The Onix turned to Ash who looked down.

"Sorry about it. I caught you so the Rocket Rebels wouldn't catch you instead. I can release you, if you want."

The Onix seemed to think before slowly shaking its head. Lya translated.

"He knows those men are dangerous and is fully aware they will come back sooner or later. By staying with you, he will be harder to find, and safer too since you proved to be powerful fighter. Also, he is a … girl!?"

The group turned to the creature who nodded. Ash's eyes were wide.

"You … you really are a girl?"

The Onix nodded. Marissa giggled while her brother caressed the crystal creature.

"Come on, let's go to my workshop. My inspiration is back."

Later, the group was leaving the island with some presents from the glass blower. Tracey had a small Marill sculpture, Misty had a crystal bracelet, Ash had a figure of Pikachu and Silver had gotten a pretty crystal cup.

"It will be perfect at home."

Ash nodded.

"Sure."

He had also asked Mateo for a crystal plate he had sent Delia through the mailing system. The boy knew his mother would totally love it. As Lapras took them on their back, Tracey asked.

"Where to, now?"

"The closest island will be perfect. Which is it?"

"Pinkan Island. They say a special kind of berries grow there."

"How special?" Misty asked.

Silver winked.

"You'll see. Lapras?"

"Raas!"

So the group sailed to the island. Lapras managed to avoid the deadly whirlpools around and dropped the group on the beach. Before climbing through a narrow path Silver warned them.

"Pinkan Island is a preserve. Catching Pokémon here is forbidden, got it?"

"Okay."

They followed the path and reached a forest with a police center nearby. The group started to wander, looking for Pokémon and Misty wondering in what were the berries special. Then she saw it. From nearly nowhere, a bright pink Rattata appeared and looked at them with curiosity. Tracey couldn't believe it.

"No ways! I heard things about this island, but not that there were pink Pokémon here!"

Ash took some Pokémon food and handed it to the Rattata who sniffed it before gnawing it. Tracey took his sketchbook and started drawing. Other Pokémon slowly came out of their hideout, curious about the humans. There were Butterfree, Primeapes, Nidorans, Pidgey … Even Rhyhorn appeared. Axew and Togei, as usual, immediately started playing with the younger Pokémon. Pikachu went to a tree and picked some of the pink berries. They were sweet and juicy, and the mouse soon found himself eating them whole. Then he turned and saw his tail has turned pink.

"Pikaaaaa!?"

Misty giggled.

"Poor Pikachu! So that's what makes the Pokémon around pink. They almost only eat those Pinkan berries and have their color change."

"Indeed, you're right."

The group turned to see an Officer Jenny and her Growlithe partner.

"I see you've met the local fauna. They don't look this afraid of you."

"Why would they? We don't want to catch them."

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Will it go away?"

"Yes. The color will fade after awhile without eating any berry."

The group spent the rest of the day exploring the island and playing with the Pokémon. Officer Jenny let them spend the night in the cabin and they left next morning, heading this time for an unnamed island where Silver had heard an archaeological expedition was occurring. They arrived to see a reporter and a cameraman talking about it.

"Might this island hold the answer to mystery regarding the extinction of an old Pokémon species? An archaeological team is working to unravel it. We will be at their side as they solve the enigma of Kabuto's disappearance."

Misty frowned.

"Kabuto? Brock's Kabutops was resurrected from a Kabuto fossil, just like Omastar."

"Let's go." Silver smiled. "And let's hope it won't turn like Grandpa Canyon …"

Tracey frowned.

"Grandpa Canyon … it was the place where Ash's Charizard went berserk, right?"

Ash sighed.

"Yeah. I still have the mark."

He raised his shirt to reveal the scar. The Watcher winced.

"Ouch!"

"Yep. Two months unconscious and Charizard swore to never use Outrage again."

The group followed the reporter to a camp in the mountains. The reporter was presenting a Dome fossil a fisherman had found. Apparently, it belonged to a kind of sepulture hidden deeper under the rock. The reporter turned to the tent.

"Let us try to get clearer and more precise information from the leader of this expedition. May we interview you, Madam?"

A Nurse Joy in expedition clothes got out.

"Of course!" She turned to the camera. "My name is Adele Joy. I will tell you the goal of this research. We want to find the most information possible about Kabuto lifestyle, as well as confirm the old rumor saying that Kabuto shell oil is a perfect remedy to health problem and can grant immortality. We know it's but a legend, but such a discovery could prove incredibly important in the medical field."

Ash turned to his mentor, quite skeptical about the rumor.

"Do you think it is actually possible, Silver?"

The man shrugged.

"Well, scientists from my country found out Kabuto shell oil was perfect to remove wrinkle. Also, a few drops everyday strengthens the body, especially if the patient had a fragile constitution. But Kabuto are incredibly rare to find and removing their shell while they are still alive is totally out of question. So his kind of treatment is reserved for the most serious cases, such as genetic diseases or someone recovering from a serious accident."

Tracey looked at the group.

"I'm eager to find those Kabuto fossils. How about you?"

"It could prove interesting." Misty smiled. "Let's go."

The group came to the nurse and the reporters.

"Hello. May we ask you something?"

Nurse Joy nodded.

"Of course. Who are you?"

"My name is Silver Nor Shadow, and this is Ash Ketchum, Misty Williams and Tracey Sketchit. We heard there was an archaeological expedition on this island and wanted to lend a hand."

The woman nodded.

"Well, why not? You help is gladly accepted. You are Trainers, right?"

The man shook his head.

"No, just an adventurer and this cute black head's mentor."

Ash blushed.

"Well, I am a Trainer. I finished the Indigo League recently and want to discover the Orange Islands. "

"And I'm a Water specialist." Misty grinned.

"As for me …" Tracey bowed to the woman. "I am a Pokémon Watcher. I follow them to discover new Pokémon to draw."

Nurse Joy smiled.

"Then welcome in the crew. I am sure your help will be welcome. Let's get ready, we're going to leave soon."

Soon, the group of archaeologists was climbing the mountain path with a duo of Growlithe and Machoke to bear the team's equipment. The trip was hard, but everyone was quite resistant and was barely beginning to get tired after two hours. Then the Growlithe stopped and barked. Adele frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"They must've sensed something."

"But there's nothing ahead except a big rock."

Silver frowned.

"Maybe, but the path is narrow and that thing has just the right shape to …"

The boulder suddenly started to roll toward the group.

"… roll us flat. _RUN!_"

The group didn't ask twice. Everyone made a U-turn and started to run for his life until Ash decided not to. Taking a poke-ball, he released its inhabitant.

"Onix, go!"

The crystal Onix appeared and saw the threat. Ash frowned.

"Break this rock!"

Onix nodded. Hardening her head, the creature head-butted the stone, turning it to splinters. Ash caressed her.

"Perfect. Thank you very much."

The group watched the Pokémon in disbelief.

"Is it … a crystal Onix?"

Frowning, Ash immediately returned her.

"Yes, and she's under my care so don't get silly ideas. I had to protect her from Rocket Rebels and it wasn't easy at all …"

Nurse Joy lowered her head.

"Sorry. I was just so surprised! Is this Onix really made of crystal?"

"Yes. That's why Rocket Rebels were after her. I was forced to catch her so they wouldn't."

The group continued their journey until they reached a small cove hidden by the cliffs. Here, they set up a new camp and started digging, Ash lending Onix for the job while Misty used Omastar and Silver called for Espera, Riyo and Blitz. Caught by their work, they didn't notice rocks being gathered atop the cliff … and falling. Espera sensed it first. Focusing her powers, she crushed the rock with Psybeam. Blitz rushed before Nurse Joy and Double-Kicked the rolling stone to oblivion while Riyo took one out with Close Combat. Onix sliced one with Iron Tail, Ash burst the rock threatening his friends with Aura Sphere and the Machoke and Rhydon took care of the rest. Silver frowned.

"Rolling boulders are quite common as death traps. Something tells me those rock slides aren't due to hazard …"

Closing his eyes, Ash focused his Aura.

"You're right. I sense someone atop the cliff. But this island was meant to be deserted …"

Tracey got Marill out.

"Don't worry, she will find the culprit."

The group followed the blue Pokémon across the forest until they saw a man. Upon seeing them, he tried to escape but Espera held him up with Psychic. Nurse Joy frowned.

"You! Why are you endangering our lives?"

"I am not endangering you! I want to warn you about a great peril!"

"So far, you're the only peril we've met." Misty frowned.

"You're wrong! I'm just trying to make you leave this island! If you are still here by nightfall, then you will fall into the sea alongside this place!"

Nurse Joy crossed her arms.

"I don't believe it. An island cannot sink like this in the middle of the night. I …"

"Ms. Adele, we have discovered a new fossil!"

The group turned to the incoming archaeologist.

"Really? Let's check it out!"

Before leaving, Silver frowned to the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but in any case, you could have chosen a less aggressive way to warn us."

As night fell on the island, the group discovered a gallery leading to a large cavern. Strange bumps could be seen on the walls, bumps that appeared to all be fossilized Kabuto. Silver grinned.

"There are thousands of them! What a find!"

The reporter was ecstatic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the discovery of the century! Right under our eyes lays a graveyard entirely made of Kabuto shells!"

Nurse Joy grinned.

"This discovery is amazing! We must analyze these shells and try to date hem! The scientific world will greatly benefit from this find!"

Ash grinned.

"Professor Blaine, from Cinnabar, created a machine to resurrect fossils. One of my friends obtained a Kabuto this way."

There was a small hole in the ceiling that was lighting the cave. The sky was eerily clear tonight, revealing a blood red moon. The group was examining the fossils when the first ray touched them. The shell hardened, blood started to pump … and the Kabuto came back to life. Adele Joy was amazed.

"Incredible! The light of a red moon seems to be able to resurrect the Kabuto!"

Problem is, there was hundreds of thousands of the Shell Pokémon around. The creatures grew curious of the humans. Too much. Like a giant hive, they began to crawl toward them. Espera's fur stood up.

"I don't like the sound of it …"

"Me neither …" Ash shivered. "Let's get outta there."

Agreeing the situation was becoming a little too creepy for them, the group headed back. Right as they exited the cavern, the island was shaken by a tremor. Stone fell, revealing more and more of the Kabuto fossils that slowly came to life. Silver's eyes widened.

"The whole island shaped around those fossils! The more come back to life, the more this place crumbles!"

"To the ships!" Nurse Joy ordered.

Everyone ran as fast as they could, crossing mountain and forest to reach the docking area and quickly climbed the vessels. The team of four jumped on Onix and swam away, watching as the area sunk under the sea. Not so far, the Kabuto had gathered in a giant school and were watching the moon. Misty nodded.

"So this is what this old man was talking about."

Silver nodded.

"Even I didn't know old fossils could resurrect under a blood moon. As they say, we learn at any age."

The school slowly swam away, following the crimson sphere. Ash grinned.

"I hope they find a new place to settle." He rested against Onix's back. "I never thought I would see such wonders across the islands. It's incredible!"

"And there's even more out there." Silver grinned. "The world is large and ever changing. A lifetime wouldn't be enough to see it all."

The boy laughed.

"Then we better get started!"

* * *

**Hello and sorry for the long wait. I was enjoying my holidays a bit so I somehow forgot to update (silly me ...). Also,** I finally got a job! **Okay, it's just a part-time job in a factory. Still, I'm glad to make some money at last ...**

**What did I want to say Yeah, finding a good song for the beginning was very hard. I thought I'd have to look for French ones ... Still did it, though. So Ash gets a new partner (that's why I didn't want to say anything about his team ...), he discovers new things and has a violent encounter with those damn Rebels. And his magical pendant saves his life. No, I didn't forget about it.**

**Finally, I was planning on giving Tracey a pink Rattata, but since it's pink because of its diet, once away from Pinkan Island, it would lose its color. So no. But maybe another time.**

**- Oddballlllllllll: I am not. Just planning things ahead. My memory isn't so great so I write down what I will do to keep it in mind. Don't worry, all will come when it should, and not before, you have my word. And Misty will have a Milotic as a present from Ash during Hoenn.**

**- Fenekin: he won't.**

**- Nightshadegirl: thanks. I am especially proud of Arbok's name, Poison Rogue. That one sounds very cool.**

**- solarbear: I don't know. Growlithe are quite common and James already has one. I was thinking more along the Rattata line. As for Misty, I think Piplup should fit her more. Especially as an Empoleon.**

**- Onime no Kitsune: sorry, I don't always remember what I'm saying from a chapter to another. The baby Darkrai part is certain. The baby Giratina, less.**

**- princessfrankie: happy, then?**

**- Stallion6 of Deviantart. I didn't know that. Well, keep on reading to find out.**

**- ultima-owner: so true!**

**- Amalgam24: thanks!**

**- cook563: I don't know yet ... And I don't know if it will be fully Evolved during the encounter or not.**

**- Vallavarayan: because Ash only keeps Lapras until her herd returns. It's temporary.**

**Well, that sums it all. Next chapter will be a little more Misty-centereed, with a huge discovery about one of her teammates ...**


	5. A tragedy best forgotten

**Warning: violence ahead ...**

* * *

A tragedy best forgotten

_Hide in your shell 'cos the world is out to bleed you for a ride.  
What will you gain making your life a little longer?  
Heaven or Hell, was the journey cold that gave your eyes of steel?  
Shelter behind painting your mind and playing joker._

_Too frightening to listen to a stranger,_  
_Too beautiful to put your pride in danger,_  
_You're waiting for someone to understand you_  
_But you've got demons in your closet_  
_And you're screaming out to stop it,_  
_Saying life's begun to cheat you,_  
_Friends are out to beat you._  
_Grab on to what you scramble for …_

_Don't let the tears linger on inside now,_  
_Cos it's sure time you gained control._  
_If I can help you, if I can help you,_  
_If I can help you, just let me know._  
_Well, let me show you the nearest signpost_  
_To get your heart back and on the road._  
_If I can help you, if I can help you,_  
_If I can help you, just let me know._

Hide in your shell, Supertramp

The group continued their journey across the Orange Archipelago, heading for Navel Island where the next gym was located. They met a group of wandering performers who faked their Pokémon being able to talk during their show and found it very impressive, even helping them out in the end for one of their acts. They also encountered a Nurse Joy who traveled from island to island to help the inhabitants whose town was too small to have a Pokémon Center.

The journey being quite long, the four friends decided to stop at an island Silver called Kinnow and take a break. Ash grinned.

"Perfect! My legs were itching."

As soon as they were on the beach, the boy turned in his swimsuit and released Onix, Pikachu, Axew and Lapras already being out. The crystal Pokémon headed straight into the sea and started rolling in it, causing waves for the fun of it. Lapras laughed and started splashing her friend with Water Gun. Misty grinned.

"That's an excellent idea! Everybody out!"

Soon, Seaking, Staryu, Omastar and Psyduck were playing with Ash's Pokémon. They were joined by Lya, Espera, Gaya, Blitz, Odin and Riyo. Having finished helping Silver with the camp, Tracey released his Pokémon, Venonat, Marill and Dodrio. Ash raised a brow.

"I didn't know you have a Dodrio."

"I don't use him very often. Most of times, he serves as my mount."

"Just like Silver and Blitz."

The humans quickly joined their Pokémon in the sea. Suddenly, Ash took Axew.

"How about I teach you to swim?"

Axew nodded, sparkles in his eyes. The boy put the little dragon on Lapras and showed him how to crawl with his tiny limbs. The baby Pokémon slipped in the water and imitated his father with rather mild success. Ash grinned.

"Here, let me help you."

He held the creature by the stomach and carried him as he moved across the waves. Tracey noted that Axew was instinctively swinging his tail left and right to propel himself. Ash nodded.

"That's good, Axew. Also, remember to breathe when you raise your head and exhale when your head is underwater. Look, up-down, up-down, inhale-exhale, inhale-exhale."

He mimicked the move so the baby could understand better. Axew started exaggerating a little but got the technique right. A little away, Misty was doing the same with Togepi, but the Pokémon's limbs were so short he could only paddle. Silver watched from afar. After having swum for awhile, he had set his towel on the sand and was quietly sunbathing. Lya was at his side. After taking a quick bath among the waves, she had shaken her fur and was lying on her side under the sun, enjoying its rays on her fur. Espera was doing the same, yawning like a house cat and charging solar power inside her pink fur. Blitz was fooling among the waves, Tracey having his fun riding him. Gaya was gathering fruits and coconuts to eat, having finished her sun bath, and Riyo was swimming. Finally, Odin was sleeping under the trees, sighing. The heat was nearly too much for him to take. Suddenly, a poke-ball hit him and bounced away. Espera turned.

"What?"

The Articuno shifted and opened his wings, instantly on the defensive. From the bushes came a woman with blue hairs, a short pink dress and very high socks. A Starmie was with her. The female Espeon quickly jumped alongside her friend, her jewel glowing.

'_Who are you? What do you want?_'

The woman shrugged sheepishly.

"I am Marina. I'm a Water Trainer but, when I saw this Articuno, I couldn't help but try and catch it."

'_Too late. Odin already belongs to someone._'

"And that someone is me."

Marina turned to see the tailed man coming toward her. He was tall, at least six feet and three, and has a pale skin with a star-shaped scar on his stomach, another on his left biceps and two tattoos on his right arm. His eyes were icy-blue and his hairs silver and untied, which made them fall in the middle of his shoulder blades. His face was soft and stern, as if he was about to scold the girl. Finally, he looked very athletic and a long silver tail was swinging in his back. He was wearing nothing but blue swimming trunks. He was soon joined by three other kids.

"What's happening, Silver?"

"This girl tried to catch Odin."

Tracey shrugged.

"Odin is a Legendary Pokémon. I'm not surprised she tried."

The group quickly introduced each other. Upon hearing Misty was a Water specialist like her, Marina immediately offered a fight. Misty didn't say no. However …

"Pikachu!"

The group turned to see the electric mouse running back in a hurry. He immediately started speaking fast, his paws moving along to explain the problem. Ash raised a brow.

"Psyduck has disappeared?"

Pikachu nodded.

Misty froze.

"Oh, no! We have to find him!"

Everyone quickly received his orders but, after two hours of thorough search, they came empty-handed. Misty sighed.

"Well, let's hope he's ok. Marina, about that fight …"

The blue-haired girl grinned.

"Whenever you want."

"Right now?"

"Right now. There's a cove a little away."

The group followed the girl to a small creek filled with rocks. The perfect environment for an aquatic battle. Marina grinned.

"Let's do it! Tentacruel!"

Misty grinned.

"Alright. Seaking, go!"

Silver nodded.

"This will be a 3 vs. 3 knock-out battle. No switching allowed. Begin!"

(Play Cipher Battle Theme, from Pokémon XD)

Misty took the offensive.

"Seaking, Megahorn now!"

Seaking instantly jumped at her opponent, her horn long and white. Marina frowned.

"Tentacruel, Poison Jab!"

Tentacruel lunged at the fish creature, only for her to dodge and hit him right in the central crystal. The jellyfish reeled in pain and retaliated with a spray of acid that hit Seaking in the face. Seaking growled. That thing hurt! Focusing, she made her horn spin faster and faster before dashing toward her opponent and hit him with all her strength, causing a critical hit. Tentacruel howled in pain and sunk. Silver grinned.

"Tentacruel is down. Misty wins this round!"

Marina nodded.

"Your Seaking is well-trained. Well, I only recently caught Tentacruel anyway. Here is my second Pokémon: Psyduck!"

Misty frowned. Contrary to her own, this little yellow duck looked wide-awake and full of strength. Marina took the offensive.

"Psyduck, Zen Headbutt!"

The duck jumped into water and rushed, hitting Seaking from under. Misty frowned.

"Seaking, Ice Beam!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks collided in midair, then Ice Beam started to take over and freeze Hydro Pump. Marina growled.

"Brick Break!"

Nodding, Psyduck jumped and broke the ice with his fist. He then sent a violent Psybeam to Seaking that crashed on a rock. Misty winced.

"Seaking has been KOed. Marina wins this round!"

Returning her Pokémon, the girl grinned.

"You're not half-bad too. Alright. Against your Psyduck, I'm gonna use Staryu!"

The starfish Pokémon jumped from his poke-ball and made his jewel glow. At last some fun! He turned to his Trainer, waiting for orders. Misty nodded, knowing very well her Pokémon's taste for fighting.

"Staryu, Power Gem!"

Focusing his energy, the golden creature sent a powerful beam of light toward his opponent. The duck was sent crashing into a rock like Seaking before him. Unlike Seaking, however, he rose up. Marina frowned.

"Psyduck, Dive!"

"Follow him and put him down, Staryu!"

Her opponent raised a brow.

"What a vague order …"

"My Pokémon don't need me to think in a fight." Misty mischievously replied.

Indeed, ten minutes later, Psyduck was thrown out of water and blasted by a violent Signal Beam. Marina was amazed.

"Your Pokémon are well-trained! Well, here is my last: Starmie!"

Staryu's evolution appeared. Marina grinned.

"Starmie, Hyper Beam!"

"Staryu, Power Gem!"

The two beams fought for dominion, but Hyper Beam eventually won and crushed Staryu. It was followed by a violent Thunderbolt that knocked the starfish down. Misty held it.

"Poor Staryu! Don't worry, you did your best. Alright. Now is time to use …"

"Golduck!"

The group turned to the water. From it emerged a tall and blue duck Pokémon with a gem on his forehead. The creature turned to Misty and winked with a knowing grin. The crew was dumbstruck.

"What … is that?"

Tracey frowned.

"I observed Psyduck, recently. There were signs telling he would evolve soon. Maybe he went away and, now he's a Golduck, he came back."

The duck Pokémon took a stance. Misty grinned.

"Now this makes me happy! Ready to fight, Golduck?"

"Golduck!"

"Then let's do it! Shadow Claw!"

The blue creature jumped toward Starmie. Marina frowned.

"Starmie, Psychic!"

Golduck answered by holding both Ghost-fueled hands before him, countering the move. Its strength sent him underwater, only for him to jump back with Hydro Pump. Starmie reeled away and rose just in time to avoid a furious Shadow Claw assault. The purple starfish used Poker Gem, only for its opponent to jump and crush his core jewel with Ice Punch. Misty was dancing.

(End music)

"He's the best! Now his headache is gone and he can use all of his attacks without any trouble!"

He was about to finish Stamie with Shadow Claw when a certain yellow head appeared.

"Psyduck?"

The group turned to see Misty's Psyduck coming out of a bush, yawning. Ash raised a brow.

"Psyduck? Where were you?"

Lya smirked.

"Judging his head, he was taking a nap."

Misty frowned.

"But, if Psyduck is there, who is that Golduck?"

Then Psyduck saw his evolved form and froze.

"Psy … duck?" (Fa … ther?)

He blinked several times, his body glowed and, before anyone could react, he fell on his knees, a moan of pain escaping his beak. Misty stepped back.

"**_Everybody takes cover!_**"

The yellow duck was having one of his violent headache burst, and this one seemed stronger than the rest. The area was quickly swallowed by a psychic storm that wrecked even the rocks of the creek. Having taken Tracey and Ash to safety, Silver got Espera out.

"Espera, what's happening?"

The Espeon closed her eyes.

"Psyduck is having a flashback. And the memories are all but happy …"

"What do you see?"

Focusing, the Sun Pokémon transmitted the pictures to everyone's head. What they saw gave them shivers, especially since, as it was memories, it was more idealized than real.

_Two Golduck and their three Psyduck were playing in the high grass of the Safari zone. Misty's Psyduck was among them. He was the youngest. The days were fun. Sunbathing, swimming, mud fights … Then the sky grew dark and clouds covered it. A storm rose as human silhouettes appeared in the grass. They had shotguns and catching nets evil-looking Pokémon. The two Golduck parents were shot, blood flying everywhere and turning the azure tide of the Safari zone into a deep crimson. Poachers … Two Psyduck ducklings were caught. The youngest escaped and hid, watching as the faceless men ripped apart his parents' front jewel._

"_Golduck gems! They are quite expensive on the black market!"_

"_Let's keep these two and raise them into Golduck! Once they evolve, we will take their jewel too!"_

"_Where is the last? There was a third one."_

_Fear, sorrow, intense shock._

'Please, don't see me! Please, don't see me! Please, don't see me!_'_

_An escape among the grass. Hidden in the mud, following the river … An orphan, troubled and lost. Memories so strong, they were sealed away. Naïve child turned dumb when the innocence was stolen. Too horrible, too horrible, too horrible._

'Never, never gonna be a Golduck! I don't want to be killed for my jewel!_'_

_A good-for-nothing Pokémon, a dead-weight even among his own team. Willingly and unwillingly. A hidden potential that only appeared when times were dire. Self-defense._

'I don't wanna die!_'_

_Power unleashed. A broken child who could be so much more than he could ever dream! Held back by his past, held back by his memory, or lack of, in such case. And then, a vision. A blue duck with a shiny red jewel, fighting for his Trainer. In his stead._

'_… Father?'_

_Father was strong, mother was kind. Respected by the water dwellers. Was that Golduck really his father?_

'No! Father is dead!_'_

_An open lock, memories unleashed. A headache so violent that the storm in his head became a storm outside too._

Tu-tu-tu, tulu-tu …

_A song. Lugia's song. So peaceful, so gentle. Like the hands of a mother. A light, bright and radiant as a summer sun. Rays that pierce the storm, reach its eye, calm it. Then everything goes black._

Ash panted. He had poured a lot of Aura in this trick. But at least, Psyduck had calmed down. In fact, he was completely unconscious. Everyone looked at one another.

"Did you just see this?"

Yes, they did. Misty was especially speechless. All this time, she had only seen her yellow duck Pokémon as a dumb moron who didn't know anything about, well, anything. Now she knew why. The little duck was amnesiac, traumatized and orphaned. And it came without saying he most likely had a huge phobia of evolving. Given how the rest of his family ended ... Tracey growled.

"Killed for their gems! That's all! There are people willing to kill Pokémon for … trinkets!"

The teen was completely shocked. To him, such a fact was so absurd it bordered on insanity. Silver shook his head.

"And yet, it's true. There are people willing to give a fortune for jewels adorned with Pokémon gems. Staryu and Starmie, Dragonair, Ampharos, Sableye, Grumpig … Even Espeon and Cofagrigus. I saw people going as far as to kill Steel Pokémon to melt them and use the metal for production."

Ash winced.

"People really do that?"

"Yes. But it's really, completely forbidden and criminals getting caught at it are punished with the highest sentences. Team Dead Star, the organization that killed Adrian, was doing in that business. That's why he, Lance and I went against them. It … didn't end well."

Holding Psyduck, Misty sat by the man. Ash nodded.

"I remember you saying Kanto had no Champion. Also, Lance offered you to become one but you refused.

"It's because I have other duties elsewhere. And besides, you know how much I enjoy travelling."

"Yeah …"

"Still, what happened?" Tracey asked. "You got me curious."

Silver closed his eyes.

"It happened quite some time ago, already, before I met with Giovanni. Adrian, Lance and I knew each other well. One day, we heard of a colony of Dragonair that had been destroyed by men from Team Dead Star. At this time, four organizations were fighting for dominion over Kanto. It was a rather dark period. Ash wasn't even born, back them. Team Rocket, Team Dim Sun, Team Dark Moon and Team Dead Star." The man smiled. "Those four were wagging a merciless war against each other, dragging and ruining countless innocents along. The police and Gym Leaders were doing their best against them, but they were plain out outnumbered and lacked in means. The sacking of the Dragonair colony was the last straw for us. Since I was in the area, Adrian and Lance called for my help like Giovanni would later on and the three of us went against Team Dead Star. We three against an entire army! Normally, we ought to be dead. As Ash can attest, Lance and I are still alive."

Silver lowered his head. His eyes became dull.

"Finding their headquarters was easy. They didn't fear us. They could afford to show their face in public. We went straight for it and crushed everything in our path. Adrian had a Togekiss, Steelix, Magnezone, Tyranitar, Gengar and Alakazam, Lance had a Dragonite, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Flygon, Charizard and Garchomp and I had Lya, Espera, Blitz and Gaya. The grunts that stood between we and the captured Dragonair stood no chance. We sacked the building as they had sacked the colony, killing men and Pokémon alike, but Lance lost Flygon and Charizard in the fight and Adrian couldn't save Gengar and Alakazam. When we entered in the room the Dragonair were kept, we noticed too late it was a trap."

Tears of sadness fell.

"They caught us with a mix of Stun Spore and Sleep Powder and, when we awoke, we were bound and gagged together and Dead Star's boss was before us. Our Pokémon were in cages with their powers restrained. They forced us to watch." The man gulped loudly, reluctant to continue. He still did, knowing the kids would be shocked. "Magna Gavin, the leader, wanted to make an example of us, to show the others his group was the most powerful. First, he and his men ripped the pearls off the Dragonair, some without even killing them beforehand! Then he turned to Lance and had his Cloyster personally kill Garshomp with Sheer Cold. And it worked! After that, he went to Adrian and forced him to watch his Steelix and Magnezone being melted and turned to scraps before killing Togekiss himself with a rapier. Tyranitar went crazy, but a grunt had a very strong Machamp. Poor monster had no chances."

Silver shivered.

"He didn't even look at me, seeing me as nothing but a hired poke-ball. Adrian, however … With the same rapier he used to kill Togekiss, he pierced his heart and beheaded him. Lance was completely shocked. He tried to fight back but that asshole Gavin slashed his face and beat him to an inch of his life. He was about to kill him too when I snapped. I … don't really know what went on as I tend to lose consciousness when it happens, but when I came back to my senses, the whole room and half of the building was covered with ice and Gavin and his men were deader than dead. And it wasn't a pretty sight at all. What with all the blood and innards on the ice…"

"We get the picture!" Tracey quickly said, his face more than a little green.

The others also nodded. Silver continued.

"I had freed the Pokémon in my frenzy. Gaya was able to heal Lance and we quickly left the place. Team Dead Star was dead for good, but so was Kanto's champion. We only told the tale to the other Elites and they decided to wait before replacing Adrian. We needed time to mourn. In the end, Lance more or less took leadership until we found someone worthy of being the Champion. He wanted me to take the place, but I was still broken by the horror and besides, I felt guilty for the rampage in the headquarters. I left, kept travelling, and then Giovanni called for my help. His son had been captured by Team Dark Moon and his wife had died protecting him. I decided to help for three reasons. One, a child was involved. Two, Team Dark Moon reminded me a little too much of Team Dead Star. Three, if I saved Giovanni's son, I could get closer to Team Rocket's boss and thus have a chance to influence him into dropping the criminality rate a bit. I owed Adrian that much. He was a very nice man. So I took my gears and my four friends and only stopped when Simon was safe. At that point, Team Dark Moon pretty much disbanded by itself. The only survivors were grunts and I had shocked them enough that they didn't want to cross my path. Ever. Soon after, Team Dim Sun left to another region. With Team Rocket as the sole criminal organization around Kanto and Giovanni in my pocket after returning the kid, the region changed to the point it is now. But the price was high."

Marina frowned.

"You speak as if the situation is but the result of your action."

"Wrong. I did crush Team Dark Moon and Dead Star, but I wasn't alone for Dead Star and Giovanni and his mafia played a huge part in reducing the criminality rates. With less Teams to worry about, the League was able to get the upper hand over crime. It's just like a fuse I would have lit by causing the downfall of two criminal syndicates. And if no one had asked me, I would have never done it."

The sky was dark, now. Ash yawned.

"Let's get some dinner and go to sleep. I'm tired."

Tracey nodded.

"You're right. Misty, Marina, you can fight again tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Good for me." Marina grinned. "Mind of I stay with you?"

"Why not? And … this Golduck …"

Espera frowned.

'_Why did you decide to fight for Misty?_'

The blue duck frowned.

'_I saw an interesting battle and wanted to have fun. I like to fight for fun. Didn't think it would end like that, thought._'

'_No one did._' The pink cat replied. '_Still with us tomorrow?_'

'_Why not? I used to be a trained Pokémon 'til my Trainer released me. I'm glad to be free but fighting under someone brings good memories back. However, once the fight is over, it's farewell._'

Misty nodded.

"Works for me. It's fun to fight with a wild Pokémon like that."

* * *

**Told you it would be violent. Well, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had a hard time deciding how I would tell Psyduck's past (When I said something concerning a teammate was going to be revealed ...) and kinda went with the flow for the second story with Dead Star. I thought you'd like to know how Kanto became Champion-less. It had been mentionned before but had remained a shadowy event so far.**

**For the fact about Pokémon being killed for their jewels and hides, think about how people kill éléphants and other animals for their ivory and fur. That's exactly the same here. If the series was to take place in the real world (kinda), there would be such things happening. And like in the real world, it _is_ forbidden and punished.**

**About that, I apologize for the violence and gore held in this chapter. I was planning on making it hard, but I may have overdone myself here ... Still happy with the battle scene and the sequence with Ash and Axew.**

**- Siggimondo: in all honesty, you're too kind to say that. I know for a fact that there are better stories out there than mine. You just didn't look well enough. As for the schedule, I don't have one. This chapter was also delayed because I found a job and really need to earn some coins ... As to when to expect more of the goodness, what about right now?**

**- crazygirl123: thanks for the praise and WRONG! I did plan Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Think about it: Ash finally returns to the land of his ancestors! I _had_ to make plans for that!**

**- noshadowone: Crystal Onix - Diamond Steelix. During Unova. There was no one on Kabuto Island. And baby Lugia? Lugia is for someone else.**

**- Guest: no Sylveon but maybe a Swirlix. It shoud be fun.**

**- WhiteEagle1985: more or less. I don't know.**

**- Stallion6 of Deviantart: yes, but it isn't due to the fact it's a pure Rock type. It's due to the nature of its skin, which is crystal rather than stone.**

**- Amalgam24: a flying type is a good idea. I'll check Bulbapedia to see the fittest for him ...**

**- FenrisFiltiarn: your reasonning for the update is the same as mine. I may take my time, but keep in mind I write this story because you like it, so it's onl normal that I make sure to get the chapters _really_ right. I'm not an amateur! Right now, no ideas for Red. In Hoenn, Ash will be 13, which is the beginning of teenage and the start of more 'romantic' adventures. Ash is growing up ... And no, he'll start with Pikachu only again. Oh, and Axew too. Also, he will release Lapras, but there may be a comeback ...**

**- Saiyan-Styles: yes, Ash will catch a Snorlax. Also, he will hav an Eevee but not the others. Another main character will have them.**

**Well, answering is done. See you soon!**


	6. In between violence and peace

In between violence and peace

What happened to me,  
It seems so long ago.  
The cuts run deep  
But the scars still show.  
I live in the shadows  
Where it's been so hard to grow.  
I'm still a servant in a nobleman's robes.  
Caught in the balance, Toto

The next morning, after the group was done preparing to leave, Marina and Misty returned to the cove.

"Ready to fight again?"

Misty nodded.

"Of course, I am! Let's do this!"

Marina laughed.

"That's the spirit! Kingler, go!"

(Play Yasha's Theme, from Asura's Wrath)

Misty smiled.

"Omastar!"

The prehistoric Pokémon jumped out. Marina raised a brow.

"You got an Omastar? Wow, now that's a rare Pokémon! Well, let's see if it can face my Kingler! Kingler, Crab Hammer!"

The red-head nodded.

"Omastar, Iron Defense!"

Kingler jumped at Omastar, who had withdrawn and hardened his shell to the best. The glowing pincer didn't leave a dent. Throwing his opponent away, the old Pokémon rolled at him and sent him flying. Kingler landed underwater, but it didn't matter. Jumping outside, the red and white crab went with Metal Claw. Omastar's answer was an Ancient Power to the face. As a finish, the creature blasted his opponent with Hyper Beam. Marina shivered.

"And well-trained at that! Impressive! Well, here comes my second Pokémon: Poliwrath!"

Misty frowned. Omastar was actually weak to Fighting attacks, but if she played well-enough, she had a chance to win. And besides, Golduck was looking at the fight, sitting at her side. Marina gave an order.

"Focus Blast!"

"Dive!"

The energy sphere hit the rock Omastar had been standing. The next second, an Aurora Beam was striking the Tadpole Pokémon in the middle of his stomach spiral. Poliwrath flinched. The hit had been critical. Now having the upper hand, Misty ordered a swift Earth Power. The yellow geyser sent the poor Pokémon flying. Yet getting its balance back, Poliwrath dived toward his opponent, Brick Break ready. Omastar winced under the blow, his shell spotting a pretty nice crack. Misty frowned. She had to finish it quickly!

"Omastar, hold on!"

Poliwrath went with Submission and grabbed the prehistoric Pokémon. The ex-Gym Leader saw her chance!

"Hyper Beam!"

The attack was at point-blank and straight for Poliwrath's vulnerable intestines. The Tadpole Pokémon crumbled, completely defeated. Misty held a poke-ball.

"Return, now! You did perfectly. Golduck?"

Marina raised a brow.

"Why didn't you use a Water attack against Poliwrath? Does your Pokémon know one?"

"Yeah, but I remember Silver teaching me that Poliwrath can have Water Absorb as an ability. I didn't want to take risks."

"You three seem to be close to this man."

"He is Ash's surrogate father and our mentor. I've been traveling with them across Kanto. He is a good professor."

"I see. Well, here comes my last Pokémon. Starmie!"

"Golduck, go!"

Purple starfish and blue duck faced one another. They immediately went for the offensive. Golduck rushed with Shadow Claw. Starmie retaliated with Thunderbolt. Golduck blocked the move, only to retaliate with Signal Beam. Starmie answered with Ice Beam. The two attacks fought over and ended with Signal Beam winning. The starfish growled. Focusing his powers, he unleashed a violent Flash Cannon on the duck who jumped out of the way. He landed before his opponent and sent two violent Shadow Claws to its jewel. A Hyper Beam later, the fight was over. Marina nodded.

"Well done."

(End music)

Misty grinned.

"Thank you. You're pretty good too." She turned to Golduck. "Well, did you like it?"

The duck nodded with a smile. Waving the two Trainers goodbye, he returned to the forest, stretching. It had been nice to have a Pokémon duel … Misty and Marina also bid each other farewell as the girl climbed on Lapras. According to Silver, the next stop was Navel Island and the Navel Gym challenge. However, when Ash asked him about it, his mentor couldn't answer.

"I heard Navel's Gym Leader recently changed. It means the trials will have most likely changed too."

The boy growled. He would have liked to know more … They arrived at Navel Island by midday. The place was a giant mountain with a small ring of land around. The slopes were steep and the peak was actually so high that clouds were stuck around. Silver turned to Ash.

"How 'bout some mountain climbing? To train your body a little more …"

The boy gulped.

"I … don't wanna fall …"

Misty giggled.

"It's rare to see Ash scared!"

Tracey nodded.

"He can. I heard Mt. Navel was over two thousand meters tall. Not the highest I've heard, but still quite high …"

The foursome landed on the beach and went to the village. Misty looked around.

"It's quiet …"

Silver nodded.

"Too quiet, even. I don't like this."

"Can I help you, sirs?"

The group turned to see a young adult with chestnut hairs and a huge backpack. He was wearing a green T-shirt under a beige sleeveless over-shirt, gray pants and hard mountain boots. Ash nodded.

"Yes. We're looking for the Navel Gym." Then this way, please. Oh?" His sight fell on Misty, causing him to grin. "What a pretty flower we have here! My name is Danny. I live on this island. And you are?"

"Misty Williams. Nice to meet you …"

The girl was blushing. The man immediately started complimenting her on her beauty and good look, earning a frown from Ash.

"Hey, can't we just go to the Gym already? I have to challenge the leader."

Silver smirked.

"Is little Ashling jealous someone is interested in one of his friends?"

The boy immediately jumped.

"I'm not! Not at all!" He turned to Danny and glared at him. "Misty is my friend. If you don't want troubles, you better not sweet-talk her …"

Danny laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not that kind of guy. Your friend is genuinely beautiful."

He guided them to the arena's doors. The doors led to an open area with a cable car cabin and a path leading to the mountain. A signpost was giving instructions about the challenge. The trial was for the Trainer to climb the mountain without any Pokémon. The Gym Leader would be waiting at the top to issue the following trials. Ash frowned when he saw the path ahead. It was steep and rough. For an eleven-years-old boy, it would be a challenge but Ash had received a fierce physical training at Silver and the Elites' hands. He wasn't a regular Trainer. He was an Aura Guardian. Clenching his fists, he entrusted Axew to Misty and Pikachu to Silver. The elder man glanced at the path.

"It's not gonna be easy … There." Taking his long black cape off, he folded it and gave it to his student. "My cape is thick and light. Once you reach the higher parts, the temperature will drop. Put it on you. And for your face, the hood has a piece of tissue to cover the mouth and nose. It's hidden in the lining."

Ash nodded and took the cloth. Putting it in his backpack, he started walking the road as everyone else, Danny included, took the cable car. Soon, the path became wilder and wilder until the boy found himself completely climbing the sheer cliff that led to the summit. It was hard, really. He had to find treasures of stamina, strength and agility to keep going, one hand after the other, one foot after the other. As he was reaching the clouds after three long hours of bare-handed mountaineering, the wind started blowing. Finding a rather large platform, the boy sat there and let his body rest. He was halfway to the summit, but there were no doubt snow and a stronger wind would make that second part even harder. Relaxing his body, he focused on the flow of Aura. It was a relaxation method Silver had taught him: feel the Aura inside and make it flow through the most painful parts like a massage to lighten the muscles and ease the pain. The boy did it for half an hour before returning to his ascension.

As he predicted, though the cliff became less steep, the snow and the wind still made it hard for Ash. So he took Silver's cape and pulled it on him, not forgetting to put the hood and the tissue mask on his face. The cloth was a little heavy, but also really warm and soft. No wonder Silver used it as a blanket … However, Silver was above six feet tall and Ash's size clearly wasn't so great, so the bottom was hanging down the snow, slowing the boy's walk. It didn't matter. Understanding it was the only way, the boy closed his eyes and focused on his Aura senses. As the mystical energy of the Ancients flowed through him and strengthened his body, his vision pierced the blizzard, giving him clear indication about the path to follow. It still took him two hours.

When he arrived, he saw his friends and Danny waiting for him at the cable car cabin. The man raised a brow when he saw Ash's glowing blue eyes while Tracey was almost startled by his black-clad silhouette. Silver immediately went to remove it as Pikachu jumped in his friend's arms.

"Well, how did you find it?"

"Challenging. Very challenging. I spent the last hour and a half using Aura Vision to find my way."

Danny raised a brow.

"Aura Vision?"

Misty grinned.

"Ash is an Aura Guardian. He can use a strange energy called Aura to perform various tricks. Aura Vision is when he uses it to see. He can also use it to make his body stronger, but it's exhausting to him."

The boy nodded.

"I'm really tired. Can I get some rest?"

Danny nodded.

"Sure. Let's go in the cabin."

The boy slept for a small hour to recover his strength and ate a light lunch after that. When he was ready, the group went outside to a geyser field. Danny grinned.

"I underestimated you, Ash Ketchum. Your mentor talked about you, but I wanted to see for myself if you really were that great of a Trainer."

"Why are you saying that?" Ash asked.

"Why? Because I'm the Gym Leader, that's why. And our first official trial will occur here."

The boy turned to his mentor in disbelief. Silver merely shrugged and smiled. His student sighed.

"Alright. What is the goal?"

"There will be three trials. The first is to freeze one of those geysers. First done wins. If you win two trials out of three, you get the badge."

Ash smirked. He had just the right Pokémon for that …

"Lapras, go!"

"Nidoqueen, go!"

The Transport Pokémon looked at her Trainer and grinned. Ash nodded too.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam on this geyser at full power!"

"Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!"

Silver watched the two Pokémon fight. Contrary to Onix, Lapras lacked battle experience but the girl was a technician more than a performer. She had gotten stronger since the last gym, but still lacked in power. Not in skill. Using her Ice Beam to the best, she froze the geyser in ten seconds. Danny did it in eleven. He nodded.

"First one is for you. Well, the second trial will be to turn your frozen geyser into a sled. Here's the model. You can only use three Pokémon. Know which ones?"

Ash thought a little.

"Yes. Onix can use her head and tail to cut the cut the sled, then Pikachu can affine the work with his claws and Iron Tail. Finally …"

"Axew!"

The boy turned to the baby Dragon, surprised. The green monster came to his father and waved his tiny claws, excited. Ash raised a brow.

"You want to try too, Axew?"

"Ew! Ew!"

The boy frowned. Axew had no experience whatsoever compared to his other teammates. He was just a baby and ice was one of his weaknesses. Danny noticed he was troubled.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. One of my Pokémon wants to take up the challenge, but he's just a baby who doesn't even have an attack yet. He has no experience …"

The man nodded.

"Alright. Then it won't matter who finishes the challenge first. The winner will be decided by the last trial."

Ash literally beamed.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

He called Onix from her poke-ball and showed her the ice block.

"Onix, use your tail to cut the overall shape. Pikachu and Axew will do the rest."

Nodding, the crystal snake raised her tail. She had sharpened it to razor levels alongside her horn and tempered it through fire and seawater. Quickly, she started working. Danny was dumbfounded.

"A … a crystal Onix! I heard of it but always thought it was a tale!"

Then he noticed he and his Pokémon hadn't even started working yet while Ash was already half-done.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Calling for Nidoqueen, Machoke and Scyther, he started working fast on the sled. At the same time, Pikachu was digging the inside with his claws while Axew was testing his tusks on the front of the block, making it sharper for a greater speed. The two teams finished at the same time. Danny nodded.

"Well, you took me by surprise with your crystal Onix, but it ended in a tie, finally. Last challenge will be a race to the beach. Ready? You can use any Pokémon you want."

Ash froze. His only two Pokémon apart from Pikachu and Axew were Onix and Lapras, none of which were small enough to fit in the sled. One of Silver's poke-balls suddenly opened to reveal Lya, who walked to the boy. Silver explained the boy's problem to the Gym Leader.

"Well, seen like that, it's understandable. Alright, you can use the Ninetales."

The two placed their sled on the starting line. When the lights turned green, they rushed. Thought at first Danny took the lead while using Scyther as a rudder, Lya had the advantage of having nine tails to serve as a tiller. Adding to the precision Ash had, it allowed his team to catch up with the Gym Leader. Axew was cheering the whole time. However, even with their best efforts, Danny was still ahead. Ash suddenly had an idea.

"Lya, give us a boost!"

The Ninetales grinned.

"Gladly."

Her powerful flamethrower was more than enough to act as a propeller. Things got a little harder when the snow turned to rock. It didn't matter. While Lya was providing the power boost, Pikachu was directing the sled through precise thunder strikes. The Gym Leader never saw that trick coming and, since it wasn't actually forbidden, he couldn't deny he was the last when he arrived three seconds after Ash. Taking the most-desired badge, he put it in the boy's hand.

"Here, this is the Sea Ruby badge. As a prize for being an amazing Trainer … and totally unpredictable!"

Ash took the prize item. It was a white seashell with a small diamond in the middle and a red eight-branched sun around it. Grinning, he put it in the case that also held the pink Coral-Eyed badge. Danny admired the fine work done on the box. Silver shrugged.

"It's nothing, really. I used to work as a craftsman ..."

The three friends looked at one another. Yeah, yeah. Among other things. Before meeting Ash, the man had had countless jobs, some totally different from one another and not all of them being fully legal. They soon bid Navel Island goodbye and headed to Seven Grapefruit Island. According to Silver, the place was just one giant orchard whose inhabitants exported the crops for money. The fruits found there were known for their taste, quality and juiciness. Ash grinned.

"I can't wait to taste one!"

"Alright, but no picking from the trees. The people around don't joke about it. If you want a fruit, you ask first."

The boy sheepishly nodded. They landed on the third island by nightfall. It was the place where the harvesters' headquarters were located. A girl called Ruby greeted them and let them sleep in. The group was able to taste the deliciously sweet fruits that grew there and even savor the candied peels. Then, as the sun was barely rising, an alarm blared across the building. Needless to say Silver and Ash fell from their bed.

"What the hell was that!?" The man growled. "And here I thought I could enjoy a lie-in ..."

Rudy entered the room, panic all over her face.

"We have an intruder on One Island! It started devouring the fruits!"

It didn't take the team five minutes to get ready. Ash's arms were glowing blue, a tell that he was ready to use Aura Sphere anytime. Everyone had a Pokémon ready to strike when they landed on the island and Silver's hand was tickling the handle of his swords. When they finally saw the thief, they froze.

Snorlax was hungry. He had been traveling all night looking for food and had landed on an island that looked pretty much like paradise. Think about it: the whole place was covered with grapefruits! And to what his eyes told him, there were six more like this. The Pokémon grinned. Well, time to fill his stomach! He was savoring the delicious threats when a blue dog-like creature hit his head. Growling, he turned to him and retaliated with Giga Impact.

Riyo was thrown to the ground under Silver's baffled face. Iai Strike was one of the Lucario's strongest moves, yet that Snorlax took it like a mosquito bite! Worse, the Giga Impact he answered with had been utterly deadly on the creature. And Riyo had type advantage! Misty growled.

"Everybody attacks!"

Everyone except Ash launched their Pokémon and unleashed their wrath on the hungry monster. Snorlax looked at them, apparently puzzled. Opening his mouth, he answered with Hyper Beam. Only Lya, Odin, Straryu and Omastar were left standing. Tracey shivered.

"This Pokémon is strong!"

"We won't stop him by brute strength alone."

The group turned to Ash. The boy had a strangely serene face. Raising his hand, the boy came to Snorlax.

"Sometimes, violence isn't the only answer. There are other ways besides fighting. Look at the way I won my badges so far: I never had to struggle in a Pokémon battle. Unless it's friendly, fighting and violence only bring pain. I don't want any of it. It hurts." The boy turned to Silver. "I tried to suppress what you told me about the incident with Dead Star. It's simply impossible. I keep remembering and imagining what you, Lance and Adrian faced in that building. The blood, the suffering, your outburst … It reminds me too much what the Rocket Rebels can do, or the time I faced an enraged Gary at the Indigo Conference. And I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

Turning to Snorlax, the boy came hand-raised as a sign of peace and offered the creature a grapefruit. The Pokémon accepted it, leaving the boy caress him. Ash used the contact to use his empathic skills, reaching out to the creature's heart. Ruby turned to Silver.

"How old is that kid, exactly?"

"Eleven, but he has been through much. And besides, Ash is special. Asides from being an Aura Guardian, the boy is a Healer who can reach out to other Pokémon's hearts. This ability is strengthened by his affinity with Aura, which makes him a very sensitive empath. Ash can easily feel what other people, Pokémon and human alike, can feel. And it affects him."

Misty nodded.

"Ash has seen a lot of things during his journey. He nearly died a lot of times and had to face extremely hard situations. I'm thirteen so I'm more or less okay with it, but as Silver said, Ash is sensitive. It's normal he sounds like he's way older, at times."

"Because he assimilates experience in a way that's different from ours."

After a few minutes of bonding with Snorlax, the boy turned to the group.

"It's alright. I convinced him to come with us and leaving the place alone. But in exchange, he wants a huge bag of grapefruits and that he can taste the food of every place we go."

Ruby raised a brow.

"You … just struck a deal with a Pokémon."

"Goes along being an empath. Ash can't really understand Pokémon speech, but he can get what they want to a more abstract level. That's why he can use diplomacy with troublesome Pokémon. He gets what they want, strikes a deal and here we go."

"And … when it doesn't work?"

"Then you get your seat-belts and brace yourselves. That's a kid who tied in the semifinals of the Indigo League and had three of his Pokémon beat up a Zapdos."

"... Okay."

Close as he was to his adoptive son, Silver knew Ash wouldn't be in a fighting mood for some time. His Aura could feel the turmoil that agitated the boy, rendering him quiet and meditative. Ruby agreed to gather a large net of grapefruits for Snorlax to eat and smiled as the Sleeping Pokémon was caught by Ash's poké-ball. The three left the seven islands and continued their journey before reaching a lone island between the smaller archipelago and Murcott Island. The place had no village whatsoever so the group decided to take some rest. Besides, Silver wanted to knock Ash out of his thoughtful phase. Though he was an empath, it wasn't his true self. Ash was a Fighter asides from being a Healer. Battling was natural to him, as was teaching Pokémon to get better. That was what he was doing right now. As he thought, Snorlax was lazy but incredibly powerful. So Ash was discussing with him, defining the terms on which the two would 'cooperate'. Snorlax had made things pretty clear: he was part of the team as long as he wanted to or Ash honored his part of the deal. The boy had agreed on that point: the Sleeping Pokémon _would_ get to eat whatever he wanted in the area they were and the group would respect his need for sleep. After all, the Pokémon had a huge metabolism. When he did things, he didn't do it by half. When he ate, it was a meal for ten persons. When he slept, it was for half a day. When he fought, he utterly crushed his opponent, as Riyo learned the hard way.

He and Ash finally agreed on when it happened. Sleep from dusk till dawn, eating the morning and training the afternoon. The boy didn't really mind. It was more or less his schedule when he was in Kanto. However, since Ash was willing to play by his rules, Snorlax was more or less forced to do the same: when Ash needed him to fight, whatever the reason as, or when he needed his help, the Pokémon _would_ help. That was what being a trained Pokémon meant. And to what Blitz later told him, Ash was one of the nicest Trainers around, so the Normal Pokémon was pretty lucky.

Misty was exploring the area when she noticed a fallen ship. Curious, she decided to explore it. It was a cargo ship designed for the transport of general cargo such as cereals, tools, machines … and Pokémon. Calling for Staryu, she slowly made her way across the wreckage, jumping from the railways to the platforms while looking for any trace of the cargo or the reason the hip had fallen. Making her way to the captain's cabin, she found his diary and started reading it. What she saw made her frown.

'_Diary of Captain Roger Delver, day 23. We have successfully reached the Orange Islands and are now heading toward Olivine City, in Johto. The sky is clear. We saw a group of Lapras around midday. Soon, we shall reach our destination._

_Day 25. An unforeseen storm has grown. We have secured the cargo the best we can and are bracing ourselves for the worst. The Pokémon are scared. Something is wrong with this storm._

_Day 26. The storm is still raging. We're certain of it, now: it isn't a regular storm […] My second just came in. The storm is caused by angry Gyarados! We have no ideas why they are so mad, but we know the strength of these creatures. We can't afford risks. Some of us have Luxray with them and one of my mates has an Electrivire. We will send them against the Gyarados._

_Day 28. We have failed. I just went back to consciousness, only to see the ship has been wrecked. We had launched our Pokémon against the Gyarados, but it was useless. They trashed us and caused damage so great we thought we would sink. Most of the cargo is lost, a good deal of the Pokémon were lost at sea, as well as part of the crew. I myself have a near-fatal injury I know will kill me if it isn't treated. I know it won't. I am doomed._

_If anyone finds this diary, I want him to grant this dying man a favor. Tell Olivine City about the shipwreck. Tell them the Santa Esperanza was lost at sea. And, if possible, salvage what can be saved. There is a list of the cargo in the middle-left drawer of my desk. It is made in nonperishable paper so it won't be destroyed. Also, tell my family I loved them._

_Captain Roger Delver, last entry._'

The girl looked around. Attacked by angry Gyarados? Pokémon never attacked without a reason. Taking Seaking's poké-ball, the girl gave her a quick task.

"Go find the others and tell 'em to come here! I'll need their help dealing with the cargo."

"Seaking!" (At once!)

She found the list right where the diary said it would be and nodded. Along the cargo was a detailed explanation of where it was and how to reach it. There was also a map of the ship. The girl used it to reach the compartment holding the perishables. Located in the middle of the ship, it was sealed and protected so only a severe wreck could damage it. As such, most of it was secure. She decided to save it for last and closed the room. Next were the machines and tools. Located near the hull, only a few remained. Indeed, a large hole had been made inside and the area was half-submerged. Misty had Omastar bring what remained to the shore. Finally, there was the room holding Pokémon. The area occupied half of the ship so the creatures would be at ease. The fact it was partially sunken didn't tell anything good. Then she remembered what the diary said. A good part of the Pokémon had been lost during the storm, most likely left adrift until they died. Anxious, she rushed inside and started looking everywhere. There were broken eggs the kind she had never seen before, corpses of unknown Pokémon and broken cages. Psyduck, who had been called for help, enthusiastically returned to her Trainer and waved at her to follow. The duck Pokémon led her to a half-open room where voices could be heard. Pokémon voices. Slowly opening the door, Misty was greeted by a whiplash.

"Hey!"

Staryu jumped before her and slammed the room open. Before the three were strange Grass Pokémon. One had a mask, two bouquets instead of hands and white hairs. Another had a red and blue rose instead of hands and was smaller. Finally, there were three small bud-like Pokémon gathered behind the two, as well as some eggs.

"Roserade!" (Get outta here!)

Misty's eyes widened.

"They must be some of the Pokémon who survived the storm! Well done, Psyduck!"

Turning to the creatures, she raised her hands in sign of peace. Staryu, understanding her gesture, bowed before the Pokémon. The Roserade raised a brow.

"Ro?" (What?)

Staryu came to her and explained.

(Auto-translator: ON)

"Don't worry. We don't want to hurt you. We found this wrecked ship during a trip and my Trainer went to explore it. We found the captain's diary and what had happened. He asked us to rescue you with the rest of the cargo."

The smaller Pokémon jumped.

"Yippee! Someone finally came to our rescue! I'm a Roselia, and this is my mother, Azure Thorn. She's a Roserade. My name is Bright Fuchsia!"

His core lighting a little brighter, Staryu bowed.

"Bloody Ruby. At your service, m'ladies."

Azure Thorn frowned.

"Is it true? You are here to help us?"

"Yes. My Trainer sent our team leader to call for help. Her other friends are nearby."

"Shaymin is great!"

Misty raised a brow.

"Where do you guys come from?"

A few gestures made her understand they were from Sinnoh. The journey had had to be quite a trip … The elder Roserade made some gestures and other Pokémon showed up.

"A great number of us fell during the storm. Some of the eggs were lost too. There are some other survivors elsewhere but most of us are here."

The Pokémon that appeared presented themselves. The bud-like creatures were Budew, Roselia's previous evolution. There were beaver-like Bidoof and Bibarel, Cherubi and Cherrim, Shellos and Gastrodon, Bunneary, Aipom, Finneon … With their help, Misty quickly set up a list. Suddenly, the water boiled. Azure Thorn frowned.

"Oh no, not him again!"

Misty stiffened, waiting for a Gyarados. It was a Tentacruel that emerged. The creature immediately launched Sludge Wave. Bloody Ruby was faster. Jumping in front of the attack, he focused power in his gem … and hurled a violent Psychic to counter the shot. The attack utterly trounced the poisonous move and hit the Tentacruel dead on, dealing a critical hit. Misty turned to him.

"Wow! You never used this move, before."

(I just learned it.)

The Roserade nodded.

"Impressive."

(Auto-translation: OFF)

Ash, Tracey and Silver arrived at that moment.

"Sorry we're late! We helped Omastar finish emptying the tools and machines area. What else is there to do?"

"Take care of the perishables and help the Pokémon get out. I haven't fully explored the place yet … and Staryu learned Psychic!"

Silver grinned.

"That's a move he can only learn with a teaching machine. Maybe it's time he evolves."

Staryu's core beamed at the thought. Smiling, Ash took a Water Stone.

"I kept those the Eevee Brothers gave me during our journey. Here, take it."

Misty frowned.

"Are you sure, Ash? Maybe you'll have a Pokémon needing a Water Stone one day."

"I can find one another time. You need it more than I do right now."

Staryu gladly accepted the present. His evolution was short, but as a Starmie, his colors were brighter than his brother and his core was harder too. A real powerhouse. While her friends helped the Pokémon and dealt with the perishables, Misty kept exploring the area. Something tickled at the back of her neck. For the next half-an-hour, she felt like something was watching her. As she was walking on a railway, a Pokémon looking like a huge Venus flytrap tackled her and made her fall underwater. The creature quickly ensnared her and Starmie in its vines. However, before the starfish Pokémon could attack, a brown and beige ball dived and violently ripped them off, freeing Trainer and Pokémon. All four emerged.

"Carnivire!"

"Vee!"

The brown creature was an Eevee with a merciless snarl. The flytrap Pokémon, Carnivire, rushed on the Normal Pokémon. Eevee merely somersaulted, threw Shadow Ball and landed with Take Down. Starmie finished the job with Signal Beam. Misty nodded.

"You're quite strong, for an Eevee. That was well done!"

Eevee merely scratched his ear and jumped underwater. The red-haired girl could only admire how well the Pokémon swam, jumped out and shook his fur. She looked at the list. This Eevee was mentioned nowhere. An idea crossed her head.

"Hey, you're pretty good underwater. How about you join my team? I'm a Water specialist. I could help you train and maybe let you evolve into Vaporeon."

Eevee turned to her, puzzled. Thinking a little, the creature suddenly launched a Shadow Ball at Starmie. The Pokémon countered with Ice Beam. Eevee immediately took a battle stance. Misty nodded.

"You want to test me with a fight? Okay, here we go!"

(Play Can you dig it, from Iron Man 3)

Starmie started with Power Gem. Eevee jumped, bounced on a rising walkway and went for Iron Tail. The purple starfish answered with Rapid Spin before chaining with Ice Beam. Eevee countered with Shadow Ball. Starmie dived, causing the Evolution Pokémon to follow and Bite one of his limbs. His prize was a point-blank Hydro Pump. Eevee shot from the water and span on himself to deliver a ferocious Take Down as Starmie was rising. Fail. Starmie was rising while casting Psychic. Eevee was smashed in the ceiling. Misty grinned.

(End music)

"I win! Poké-ball, go!"

The red and white ball hit Eevee dead on, catching the fur ball. When the girl got out of the ship, she proudly showed her new teammate to her friends. Eevee, having been defeated in a fair fight, accepted her as his new Trainer. Lifeguards later came to retrieve the cargo and put the Pokémon to safety. Bloody Ruby bid Azure Thorn and Bright Fuchsia goodbye and got Eevee acquainted with the rest of the team. The Normal Pokémon easily fit in. Next morning, the group continued their journey. Their destination was Murcott Island, known for its Bug Pokémon. Misty wasn't that eager to come but felt reassured when Lya went to her side.

"Don't worry, this place is a preserve. We will stay away from those Bug Pokémon and watch them from afar. Observing their lifestyle should be instructive."

So the group wandered inside the forest island, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them and the Bug creatures. Marill and Venonat proved to be very efficient scouts and Axew was fascinated by the nature around him. Then the Pokémon picked something. Said thing was an old and completely battered Scyther, whose body was covered with bruises and scratch marks. His blades were dented and his wings had seen better days, yet his face remained fierce and determined. The creature was a fighter, a fighter that met stronger than he was. Ash shivered. He could feel the pain the Pokémon was in. Slowly, he made his way toward the creature, communicating his peace and quiet. Scyther's answer was totally unexpected. Instead of surrendering and let himself be tamed, the Pokémon lunged at the boy who narrowly avoided a nasty cut. Pikachu growled.

"Scyther!"

Every time Ash tried to near the beast, he would react by a threatening gesture. The boy was surprised. Focusing, he poured more energy into the bond. His prize was an Air Shash in the stomach. The boy sighed.

"I don't understand. It's the first time a Pokémon reacts like this to my powers. What is wrong?"

Espera jumped from her poke-ball.

"It's because he doesn't like it. This Scyther is a fighter. Try the peaceful way and he'll attack you because he thinks you're a coward."

Ash lowered his eyes.

"I don't want to fight him."

His answer was another Air Slash. Tracey frowned.

"We still can't let him like that. Venonat, use Sleep Powder. I'm going to catch him."

Scyther was too weak to avoid the attack and quickly fell asleep. Using Blitz and Tracey's Dodrio, the group soon reached the closest Center and had the Bug healed. Tracey frowned and asked Nurse Joy.

"Any idea what made him this way?"

The woman frowned.

"To what I can guess from the wounds, this old Scyther fought a younger member of his swarm for leadership and lost, thus being forced into exile. I can tell it's a very proud creature. He is angry right now for having been caught, and the fact he lost the fight for dominion didn't make things better."

Ash looked down.

"I tried to tame him using my powers. He answered by attacking me."

Joy shrugged.

"I can't understand Pokémon language, but maybe you can try talking to him, to know why he reacted that way. Thanks to our caring, he already feels better."

The group entered the room where the Pokémon was resting. They were greeted by a low, threatening growl. Ash sighed, Lya at his side to translate.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to be friendly!"

"Scy-scyther!" (I have no cowards for friends!)

"Cowards? In what trying to be friendly is a cowardly thing?"

"Scyther-scy. Terscyther scyscy scyther!" (You aren't looking to be friendly. You try to avoid fighting altogether and this is cowardly!)

"What is wrong in not wanting to fight?"

"Scyther scy. Ther scyther therscy therscy. Therscyther sccyscy thertherscy!" (You are a fighter. I can feel it inside of you. And yet you keep sputtering this friendly and cowardly nonsense!)

Ash growled.

"I am not a fighter! I hate seeing Pokémon suffer! It's painful!"

Scyther emitted a laughing snort.

"Scyther … Therscyscy thertherscy ter-scyther! Scy-ther." (Amazing … A fighter who is unable to withstand a little pain! Pityful.)

The bug looked at the boy right in the eyes. Their hearts connected and Ash was overflowed by the creature's feelings. This Scyther was a warrior born. His entire existence was dedicated to fighting and protecting his swarm. The creature had no mercy for the weak and the coward. He lived in a society where rank was determined by strength and might. Being an old veteran, he could tell the boy before him was a deadly warrior under that sickeningly sweet honey coat of his. What the old bug didn't understand is why the child as holding that side of him back. Ash answered with Silver's tale of the Dead Star incident. To his surprise, it didn't horrify Scyther. Instead, the creature felt compassion for the three fighters and hate for the criminals. When faced with Silver's outburst, he felt respect.

_Rage is one hell of an anesthetic._

_These men were true warriors. Despite the heavy losses they suffered, they still prevailed and overcame the pain and sorrow. You are a coward, a weakling. By holding yourself back, you are bringing shame on your mentor who valiantly stood in front of evil and fought back until rage took over his mind. Why do you try to hide your self? You are like me. You are a fighter. I can sense that battling spirit you're trying to choke down inside. This is wrong. Fighting is a part of yourself. If you want to move on, you have to accept it. Learn to overcome pain. Learn to accept sorrow. What doesn't kill you made a serious mistake, as each trial only makes you stronger. Don't hide this strength just because you suffered to have it. Instead, show it proudly to the world. Show them what you went through, that they bow before you in amazement before your might! You aren't a sweet and harmless Blissey. You are a Gyarados, so act like one! Release that aspect of yourself! Otherwise, you won't get the respect you deserve!_

The boy took some steps back, panting. He wasn't used to other creatures connecting with his heart and it was disturbing to say the least. A shriek carried by the wind caught everyone's ear. Scyther frowned.

(My swarm … They are in troubles!)

The mantis Pokémon was tough. His wings buzzed and, his bandages off, he quickly took flight. Silver turned to the kids.

"Let's help him! We don't know what threat he'll be facing."

The group nodded and followed the Bug Pokémon back into the forest. They quickly reached the clearing from which the shriek was coming and froze. A duo of humans was watching seven Scyther trapped in a strong iron net, fighting in vain for their freedom. The man had short brown hair and amber eyes while the woman had dark green eyes and crimson hair tied into two ponytails. Both were wearing the black outfit of Rocket Rebels and both had a Pokémon at their side. The man was patting the head of a Fearow while the woman had a shiny Ninetales at her side.

"And here comes a swarm of Scyther for Lord Archer! Well done, Clyde. Your Fearow was deadly as always."

"You weren't half-bad either, Bonnie. Your pretty Ninetales trapped them with a magnificent Fire Spin. A Wing Attack from Fearow and …"

Indeed, the Scyther had burnt marks on their chitin. The old Bug fighter growled and sharpened his blades. The group joined him.

"Rebels!" Misty snarled.

The duo turned.

"Oh? And who do we owe the …"

"Watch out, Clyde!" Bonnie growled. "Lord Proton passed a word about these people! A kid with a Pikachu, a red-haired girl, a tan-skinned man and a silver-haired fighter in black. Those four have a flee-on-sight notice!"

Silver grinned dangerously.

"Really? I didn't know you were so famous."

Clyde growled.

"Well we're not leaving without these Scyther! Fearow, take the net!"

The moment Fearow made a move was the moment the old Scyther launched an X-Scissor. The bird reeled back and shrieked to the bug. Silver frowned. The creature was at a disadvantage. He stepped to interfere but Scyther stopped him.

"Scy-scyther _scy_!" (It is _my_ fight!)

Nodding, the man turned to the duo.

"Flee on sight, huh? Why are you still there?"

Clyde growled.

"Don't underestimate us! Magmortar! Steelix! Pinsir!"

"Dragonite! Tauros! Rhyperior!"

(Play The game has changed, from Tron Legacy Soundtrack)

Everyone took his poke-ball … except Ash. The boy stepped back and chose to free the Scyther instead. Misty's Eevee was ducking it out with the Dragonite and, even though the fight seemed fairly one-sided, the fur ball was having none of it and managed to launch a Shadow Ball in the Dragon's head, followed by a Take Down in the back. Tracey was very reluctant to fight so he decided to help Ash break the iron net. Silver didn't try to have Odin, Gaya or Riyo out. That Magmortar and shiny Ninetales would have incinerated them in a second. So Lya, Blitz and Espera were fighting, but despite their strength and the old Scyther's tenacity, it wasn't enough to win. Ash saw it.

"Hey, we'd really like some help, here!"

Ash frowned. He was reluctant to put his Pokémon through the pain of battle …

"Ter scyscy? Scyther scyscyther! Scytherscy terscyther ter scy!" (What are you doing? You are a fighter! Stop acting like a wimp and fight!)

Knowing his friend would do nothing, Pikachu decided to jump in. In a second, the mouse had turned into a golden arrow and eliminated the Tauros. Fearow turned to him, only to receive a huge Electro Ball in the head. Not waiting a second, he rushed at Magmortar and delivered a spinning Mjollnir in its chest while dodging two tongues of fire. The fire duck was knocked out like a light. Then the shiny Ninetales stepped in with Iron Tail. Pikachu retaliated with Mjollnir, countering its Flamethrower with Thunderbolt. Ash gulped. Silver growled.

"That Scyther is right, Ash. You didn't make it to the semifinals of the Indigo Conference by remaining passive! Knock it out, damn it! I didn't raise you like this! Come on, fold your sleeves, breathe and get back to your old self! Have you forgotten your training with the Elites? The incident at Saffron City? What happened on New Island? You aren't weak, but you will if you keep that mindset!"

The kid looked at his mentor. Silver was angry and an angry Silver was never good. Closing his eyes, he took a long breath. Now he thought back on it, the man was right. Ash was a good fighter, and not just as a Trainer. Before he caught his crystal Onix, he had to fight a group of Rebek grunts underwater and one of them had given him a nasty knife wound. It hadn't stopped him. So why was he blocked by a simple tale? Though what Silver had told them was outright traumatizing, it had happened to the man, not him. This tale was only so the kid knew what some people could do for evil. And it had happened in one of Kanto's darker times, before criminality decreased and the region became safer. The boy had no reason to be paralyzed. Nor had he reason to fear pain. His actions were unbecoming of him. This Scyther was right: the boy was a fighter. And fighting, he would.

Before Bonnie or Clyde could react, Lapras, Onix and Snorlax were out. Pinsir fell to a heavy barrage of crystal splinters, courtesy of Onix's Stone Edge. Rhyperior was taken care of by Lapras's Brine, a move she had recently learned and had the property to do double damage when the opponent was already weakened. And the Rock-Ground Pokémon had just taken a violent Psychic from Espera. Snorlax, true to his word, Body Slammed Steelix and left Lapras finish it. Pikachu and Onix teamed up on Dragonite and brought it down before a combined Hyper Beam, Thunder, Brine and Dragon Breath took the shiny Ninetales out. Bonnie and Clyde gasped.

"I told you we should have run!" The woman scowled.

"Too late." Was Ash's cold reply.

They were swiftly knocked out by an Aura Sphere. Scyther was speechless and so was Tracey.

(End music)

"Ouch."

"Yep." Misty agreed.

Crossing his arms, Ash came to the two.

"You know, most of times, I only go for friendly spars with my friends or people who want some fun fighting. You guys are evil. Recently, my teacher told me what people like you could do in extreme cases. It disgusted me from fighting … but I just can't help it. People like you are found everywhere and I'm not going to stop you through simple talk. I'm going to fight you. And I won't stop until your group's been kicked out of the Islands. Got it?"

Silver grinned.

"Glad to see our Little Ashling back."

Misty nodded.

"Yeah, about time!"

Tracey held Scyther's poke-ball to Ash.

"You want to have him?"

"No, keep it. Your team lacks a trained fighter. In case something bad happens."

"… Okay."

Scyther was talking with the new swarm leader. The younger Bug kindly drew an X on the old male's arm. A symbol of strength. Scyther turned to Tracey and waved to him. He would stay. The group bid the island goodbye and sailed on Lapras's back yet again.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been enjoying my holidays a bit too much ... Well, anyway, here it is. I hope you liked it.**

**Yes, Ash had had some problems with Silver's tale last chapter. But he's over it. Phew ... And Axew is starting to grow! Also, yep, the shipwreck episode is completely original. I wanted to see if I could make something new without having to always follow the anime episodes. Test of skills ... Finally, Bonnie and Clyde's names come from the famous criminal couple, Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow. To keep in theme with Jessie and James, Butch and Cassidy. Well?**

**- shiron222: sorry about the language. I'm not a native English speaker. Still thanks for the praises. Try reading this book?**

**- Fennekin: no.**

**- pikachu14: the movie will come after next chapter. Now that school has started again, updates should be faster. Yes, I write more during school time. Shame on me ...**

**- Mattman: Mega-Pokémon will be included as soon as I know more on them and roughly after the movie chapter due to the events that will occur. The movie will also mark the apparition of the Fairy type.**

**- Grypinh the Moonfox: you can bet on it.**

**- Candiandi97: I try to give a more realistic side to that story. And for Ash growing up, it's mainly a tale about coming to age.**

**- DragonWolfAZ: thanks for the review. Silver's relationship with the Legendaries will maybe be explained during the movie chapter. Be ready for something big ... And yes, the Counsil is pretty much a bunch of jerkasses as far as Silver is concerned.**

**- Kitsune95: Beldum/Metagross? Maybe. I'll see.**

**- ultima-owner: nice one.**

**- Frostfire613: I didn't make a full list because I didn't want to, not because I forgot. Don't worry. And yes, Clamperl pearls are very valuable as jewels and their use is under very heavy regulations.**

**- LightRayPearlShipper: it wasn't simply death by freezing. Silver utterly made a bloody trash using his powers. At the same time, he was in a blind fury so he doesn't exactly remembers what he does in such a state ... which is, accurately enough, called Rage.**

**- FenrisFiltiarn: thanks for the review, and I have even better. Red is actually Adrian's son and trained hard after his death to become a Champion. Problem is, by the time he's ready, Lance has taken the seat. Will the boy defeat the Lord of Dragons and claim his father's throne? You will find outin the Johto story.**

**- auraRilou: the SS won't notice. Too far ...**

**Well, I must go in class. See you soon!**

**Also, I've started a page about the series on TV Tropes. I don't know if you know about this site. It's a place listing and describing the 'clichés' commonly found in litterature, films and so on. I actually go there a lot, as it helped me define the characters and style a little better. So I started this page and, if there are any 'tropers' among you (I know there are), feel free to check and upgrade it at will. The link is in my profile.**


	7. Friends old and new

Friends old and new

You've got a friend in me!  
You've got a friend in me!  
You got troubles and I got 'em too.  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me,  
You've got a friend in me!

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am,  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe,  
But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do.  
It's me and you boy.

And as the years go by,  
Our friendship will never die.  
You're gonna see it's our destiny.  
You've got a friend in me!  
You've got a friend in me, Randy Newman

Silver grinned as the group sailed to Mandarin Island.

"Lorelei has a home in the area. Though she spends most of her time in Four Island, she is also very often at the Mandarin school giving lectures."

Ash turned to him.

"Really? I can't wait to see her again!"

Tracey raised a brow.

"You met Lorelei before?"

"Yes. Before the Conference, I had troubles working so Silver arranged me to train with the Elite Four, one week each. I met Lorelei on the second week. She had me read a lot of books, but it's because of it that I was able to teach Wigglytuff to control Sing and some of my Pokémon can read."

Misty nodded.

"I remember. You had borrowed a book from her, Mysteries of the sea, so I could use it. I still have it. Very useful …"

It was midday when they arrived on the island. First step, get something to eat. They went to a restaurant that was serving delicious fried rice with shrimps and watched kids train their Pokémon on the nearby plaza. This made Ash smile.

"I'll train my Pokémon a little, once we're done. It's been some time since I didn't get into a fight with another Trainer. Lapras could use the exercise."

Once they were finished with their coconut ice cream, the boy went to the battle plaza. A kid with bowl-cut brown hairs and a Hawaiian shirt went to face him and summoned a Persian. Ash grinned.

"Okay, Lapras! Let's have some fun!"

(Play **Cypher Peon Battle **, from Pokémon XD)

The boy's Persian started with Power Gem. Ash frowned.

"Counter with Ice Beam!"

Nodding, Lapras made her horn glow and attacked. The cold beam of ice pierced through the red glow and hit Persian in the jewel. The big cat growled. Its claws sharpening, it jumped at the Transport Pokémon … and took a Water Gun on the head. The cat meowed indignantly. The boy frowned.

"Come on, Persian! Get a hold on yourself and use Bite!"

The cat nodded and rushed at Lapras. Ash frowned.

"Let's finish it. Lapras, Brine."

Brine did more damage against a weakened opponent. Said opponent was Persian. The water shot knocked it out cold. Ash caressed her.

"That was a nice fight."

"Hey, I'm not done yet! Elekid, go and use Thunder Punch!"

Ash gasped. And here he thought the other kid would stop at one Pokémon …

"Lapras, Ice Beam!"

Reacting as fast as she could, the young creature froze the electric Pokémon before it could hurt her. Ash nodded.

"Finish with Body Slam!"

Lapras nodded. Creating an ice slope, she sled on it and crushed the poor Elekid under her belly. The boy growled.

"I am still standing! Arbok, go!"

The purple snake appeared. Ash frowned. The boy ordered a Poison Fang that poisoned Lapras, quickly followed by Poison Tail. Ash shook his head.

"Lapras, Heal Bell. Follow with …"

Before he could say anything, Lapras's horn was glowing, generating a soft chiming sound. Then her body glowed greenish red and she started dancing mystically. Ash's eyes widened.

"Dragon Dance!"

The Pokémon then rushed at the Arbok and sent it flying with a violent Iron Head. As a finish, the creature charged her horn and unleashed Thunderbolt. The purple snake didn't rise.

(End music)

The boy sighed.

"Alright, you win. Your Pokémon is tough …"

Ash caressed Lapras.

"Yep. She sure came a long way."

Though the Transport Pokémon had started as the weakest of the team, despite her skills outside of battle, training alongside Pikachu, Onix and Snorlax had given her some well-needed experience. The Electric mouse had taught her Thunderbolt against other Water Pokémon, Onix had showed her how to harden her head and perform Iron Head and Snorlax had helped her learn how to properly use her size to master Body Slam. Now the girl also knew Dragon Dance and Heal Bell, and she was pretty proud of it. The group went to a circular building in the town and arrived just in time to see Lorelei give one of her famous lectures. The lesson was about Pokémon battle tactics and proved to be very interesting. As she finished, she finally noticed the two familiar faces. Dismissing the room, she came to them.

"It's been long, Ash, Silver."

The boy jumped in his arms.

"You're right!"

Grinning, Lorelei returned the hug, brushing some of the boy's hair in her fingers. Silver bowed.

"Nice to see you, Lorelei."

Tracey whistled.

"Pretty …"

"But cold, very cold." Ash retorted. "I remember when I had skipped reading to teach Jigglypuff Sing. Her quirt isn't something you'd like to see at work …"

Misty bowed to the Elite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lorelei."

The woman nodded.

"Misty Williams, from the Cerulean Gym. One of the Eight Challenges. I remember seeing you at the Indigo Conference. You are one of Ash's friends." She looked at the group. " Well, what do I owe the visit."

"We were passing by and kiddo sounded happy to see you again."

Then Misty remembered something. Taking a book from her backpack, she gave it to the woman.

"There. Ash had borrowed it for me to use, thinking it would help me become a better Water Master. He was right, that's a very interesting book."

"Mysteries of the sea. I remember it. Ash said his favorite part was about the theories regarding Shamouti Island and the Cradle of Life."

The boy nodded. Lorelei took the book.

"Thank you for returning it. Let's go to my home."

On the way, they talked about Water and Ice Pokémon and Ash's time training with her. Tracey was surprised his friend enjoyed reading. The boy didn't seem to be that kind of person … When they got here, Misty and Ash showed their team. Lorelei commented Misty on her Pokémon and grinned before Eevee's proud face.

"Eevee are usually tame and friendly. I wonder how he'll be as a Vaporeon …"

She then turned to Ash and nodded.

"It's nice to see Pikachu had gotten even stronger. And it's even nicer to see your Lapras is perfectly fine."

"She learned Dragon Dance today. Pikachu, Onix and Snorlax also taught her some tricks."

The crystal snake fascinated her.

"A crystal Onix! People speak of it as a fairy tale. I never thought I'd have the chance to see one for real."

She caressed her crystalline body, admiring the smoothness and radiance of the stone.

"She can turn invisible underwater. I make sure she takes daily sand baths to keep her body polished." Ash explained.

They started talking about the creature's behavior, strengths and weaknesses. Lorelei was very interested and wished she could study her more. Onix shook her head. She felt better with Ash. Then Ash told the Elite about Silver's tale with Team Dead Star and how it affected him. Lorelei nodded.

"I have a book about Healers and people with empathic abilities. You should be able to learn some things from it so your abilities won't affect you that badly. I understand you were shocked due to your young age. I, too, was horrified when Lance told me the event. How can so much cruelty exist in this world?"

"No one knows. But as Trainers, we have to fight it back the best we can. Violence may not always be the answer, but at times, neither are words. That's something I've learned from an old Scyther."

Lorelei nodded. She returned with the book and looked at the group.

"Where are you going now?"

"Trovita Island and its Gym. Then …"

"There's an island known for its giant Pokémon north of it. Then you have Shamouti Island …"

"The place mentioned in the book! I had promised myself I would visit it!"

Silver nodded.

"There are Ancient ruins in there. I'd like to visit it."

Lorelei nodded.

"Tell me if you find anything interesting. The Ancients have always been a mystery to the world. We know they are at the origin of the modern world, but their disappearance makes it hard for us to learn anything about them."

The man nodded. The group left next morning using Odin to cross the island. Ash smiled.

"It was great to see Lorelei again."

"Yep." Tracey nodded. "She's someone nice."

"Wait 'til you see her fight … She can be as cold as Silver, when she wants."

It took them most of the day to cross the island. Misty berated Tracey for taking sketches of the Elite, even though it amused Silver. The woman had quite some nice shapes … Which made the girl think.

"Looking back at it, I'm impressed you and Delia haven't married yet. You've been living together since Ash was five, and yet you still act as if you're just friends. How comes you're not an item yet?"

Ash blushed at the thought of Silver and his mother. Then he saw his mentor make a saddened face.

"I already have a wife and children. Two, actually. The boy is called Sowilo and he is a powerful Aura Guardian. The girl's name is Hinode. My wife and I adopted her after she lost her parents and raised her as our own. She's an Aura Guardian too."

"And your wife?" Tracey asked.

"She called herself Selene, even though it was just an alias. She was … the sweetest and most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We lived together happily for a long time, but she eventually died preventing a cataclysmic disaster. I never recovered from the pain. Also, her grave is at Shamouti."

The group remained silent for a minute. So Silver was a widower. Ouch … They landed on the beach of the island and spent the night here. Next morning, the elder man watched the sea passage.

"Too much current. It's too dangerous to cross by sea. We'll use Odin to reach Trovita."

The Legendary didn't complain. Stretching his wings, the bird carried the group across the strand. Then they saw something. A little girl with a Seel was trapped in a maelstrom born from the violent current. Ash frowned. The next second, Onix was diving in the sea, fighting the waves to reach the girl. Her Trainer jumped after her. Misty looked at the two.

"Omastar, use Whirlpool to stop the maelstrom!"

The Shell Pokémon jumped from his poke-ball and generated a counter-whirl that temporary calmed the raging tides. Ash and Onix had no problem catching the duo and reaching the nearby shore. Fortunately, it was that of Trovita Island. Silver and Odin landed at their side while the young boy patted his Pokémon.

"You're a keep swimmer, Onix. I didn't think you'd do so well in this current."

Onix blushed slightly. Ash wasn't short of compliment, to her or any other teammates. Axew cheered for her too, something that amused her and earned the baby dragon a small lick on the cheek. Then something crossed her mind and she decided to whisper it to Pikachu who translated to his friend. This touched Ash deeply. He didn't think Onix trusted him enough to tell him her True Name yet. And what a fitting one at that!

_Frozen Tide_

And indeed, the crystal snake's body looked like solidified water. The girl looked at the group and smiled.

"You saved me!"

Misty smiled and shook her head.

"It isn't careful at all to go swimming alone, with just Seel. You should have kept an adult near you."

A red-haired man arrived. The girl smiled.

"Big Brother!"

"Mahri! You're safe!" He looked at the group and grinned. "Thank you for saving my little sister. I … Wow! And what is your name, milady?"

Misty looked at him, surprised.

"Well, I am Misty Williams …"

"I'm Rudy. It's a pleasure to meet a girl as pretty as you are."

Ash growled and frowned. He didn't like how that man was sweet-talking his friend. Misty blushed seriously.

"Well, thank you. Nice to meet you too."

Then a man gave the red-head a bouquet of red roses he gave to the girl. Misty raised a brow.

"For me?"

"Yes. You are the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever met. I want to keep you at my side."

Sweet music played from somewhere, causing Rudy to take Misty's hand. The girl could only entrust Togepi to Tracey before the man took her to dance. For Ash, it was the breaking point. A strange kind of angry fire had been burning in his stomach since the whole scene started, and it had reached inferno level. He turned to Silver, not used to feel so angry and not knowing why he was like that. His mentor caught his glare.

"You're jealous. And you're right. Things are going too fast."

A nod was all the boy needed. Stepping between the two, he turned to Rudy.

"Well, excuse me but my friends and I have business on this island. We'd like to finish it now. Whatever you've got planned for Misty can wait until we're done."

Misty was surprised by the boy's unusual behavior.

"Ash, aren't you being a little selfish?"

Ash's answer was a glare to Rudy and a whisper.

"I better not try and catch you charm my friend again. If Misty falls for you, fair enough. But don't push her like that!"

Rudy raised a brow and smirked.

"Someone here's jealous. Are you her boyfriend or something?"

This made the boy blush like mad.

"Her boyfriend? No! No-no-no! I'm just her friend. Just her friend! There's nothing romantic between us! I … just want to protect her from people who'd want to abuse her. Misty is someone nice. I care for her. But just as a friend."

Silver couldn't help but chuckle. One didn't catch his protégé so embarrassed everyday … Tracey seemed amused too.

"Just friends, huh?"

"Ash is eleven. He's still a little too young for romance. But that he can be jealous of people in love is definitely a sign he's maturing in that field."

When hearing about the Gym challenge, he accepted on the condition the young Aura Guardian went through a target race with his Pokémon. Ash agreed … as long as the Gym Leader didn't try to woo his friend while he was away. Rudy didn't promise anything. Misty was genuinely attractive … Espera reassured the boy. She would keep an eye on them. So the boy was now on a small motorboat, Onix and Pikachu at his side.

"Okay, let's get these targets!"

The crystal snake nodded. When the first appeared, a Flash Cannon broke it to pieces. Pikachu burst the second. The third was destroyed by Stone Edge and the fourth by Electro Ball. It went like this until the twentieth and last target. When he came back, Rudy nodded.

"Yep, you've got skills. And pretty nice Pokémon too. That Onix …"

"Is my partner. Hands off."

Tracey grinned.

"Better not touch his friends, huh?"

Ash turned to him.

"Silver can be even worse. Hurt the people he care for and …"

Turning to Misty, he made a small face. The girl nodded, remembering full-well the fight between the Aura Master and Mewtwo. It had taken Ho-Oh's intervention to prevent the Mew clone a slow and painful death. Rudy seemed to understand. He invited the group at his home and made dinner for them, much to their pleasure. Ash had to admit the Gym Leader was a good cook. Then Mahri asked Misty to become her Big Sis and the situation became way clearer. The little girl was the only woman on Trovita, and she was feeling lonely. Rudy, being the dutiful brother he was, had naturally turned to Misty to satisfy his sister's desire. Silver shook his head.

"That's not very nice. And selfish, at that. I can understand Mahri may want the company of other women, but pulling such a stunt was overdoing it." He looked at the Gym Leader. "Why are there no women on Trovita?"

Rudy shrugged.

"They left. Why, I don't know. But one day, the women of the place left the island and never came back. Mahri was three at the time."

Misty sighed.

"I see. Well, tomorrow, you and Ash are going to fight. I will be staying with the winner."

The group turned to her.

"Misty!? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. This will be fairer this way. You may be strong, Ash, but Rudy is a Gym Leader. Nothing says you'll win. Sorry for having so little faith with you, but Rudy is nice. I want to give him and Mahri a chance."

Ash swallowed and looked down.

"I'm not going to hold back. But if that's what you want, I will accept this rule." He looked at Rudy. "If I lose, you better take good care of her. She deserves it."

Rudy smiled, touched by the attention the boy was showing toward his friend. He nodded.

"She will be treated like a princess, you have my word."

So the next morning, the two faced each other on a large stone pillar.

"Choose three Pokémon. I will choose mine in accordance."

The boy nodded.

"I will go with Pikachu, Onix and Snorlax."

"Got it. Then my Pokémon will be Electivire, Ninetales and Hitmonchan. Ready?"

"When you are."

The fight started.

(Play **Inflight Fight**, from The Living Daylights

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Electrivire, here we go!" The Leader looked at his opponent. "Last one with no more Pokémon loses."

"Fair enough."

"Then I'll start with Electro Ball!"

Ash grinned.

"Pikachu, take it."

Thanks to Lightningrod, the attack did nothing but charge the electric mouse. Rudy frowned.

"So your friend has awakened his secret ability. Well, it seems electric attacks will be useless on the both of us. Electrivire's Ability is Motor Drive."

Ash frowned. Motor Drive made a Pokémon immune to Electric attacks while raising its speed. He grinned. Pikachu had more than lightning moves up his arsenal …

"Pikachu, Agility and Quick Attack! Chain with Iron Tail!"

The creature turned into an immaculate arrow in three seconds, circling over its opponent. Rudy growled.

"Electivire, Earthquake!"

"Pikachu, watch out!"

But the little mouse was strong. Rather than let the telluric tremors stop his race, he closed his eyes and focused.

Now they were in the Orange Islands, Silver had set a new kind of training for Ash. He had put the boy in the waves and taught him to use Aura to feel their moves and react accordingly. It looked like a kind of dance, the young boy moving according to the waves, learning to master their power and tame the current they were born from. It later served him control the flow of Aura inside him and make his attacks more or less powerful. Pikachu had learned the lesson.

Rather than force his way, he did as his partner did in the waves: he played with them. Slaloming across the rising rocks, surrendering ground when the tremors became too strong, jumping above the obstacles at the speed of sound, he climbed a rising rock and leaped. His steel-hard tail fell like a sword on Electivire's Hammer Arm. The two were knocked back under the Gym Leader's amazement.

"Whoa! It's the first time I see a Pikachu reacting to Earthquake like that!"

Pikachu landed and went for the creature's legs. Combining Quick Attack and Iron Tail, he slowly wore his opponent down, hit after hit. As a finish, the mouse jumped and span to deliver a knock-out blow at Electivire's head. The monster didn't rise. Ash took his friend in his arms.

"Well done, Pikachu! You were incredible!"

"Pika!"

Rudy nodded.

"Indeed, that was a match. Electivire didn't land a single hit. Well, I still have two Pokémon with me. Ninetales, go!"

The fox creature appeared. Ash frowned. Onix wasn't going to like it … Oh, and screw it all!

"Snorlax, go!"

Rudy raised a brow.

"You're not gonna use your crystal Onix?"

"No. We only agreed it would be a 3 vs. 3 total knock-out. That's all. There are no other rules."

"Clever … Well, Hitmonchan still has an advantage against your big snake! Ninetales, Flare Blitz!"

Cloaking itself in fire, the fox rushed at Snorlax who frowned. Ash nodded.

"Earthquake!"

The big Pokémon stomped the ground, causing Ninetales to abruptly stop its race.

"Use Strength!"

Snorlax seized Ninetales and raised it. At the last second, the creature threw a Fire Blast right at his face. Snorlax growled and released his victim to massage his head. A wince told the attack had left a burn. Ash grinned.

"Perfect! Façade now!"

Ruby froze. This Snorlax was strong and had a STAB with Façade … whose strength was increased thanks to Burn. Then he saw the Normal Pokémon make two steps back, jump and dive belly-first on Ninetales who seemed terrified. There was a loud boom and, when Snorlax rose to his feet, everyone could see the fox Pokémon non-fatally flattened in the crater. The Gym Leader. The orange halo around the lazy Pokémon faded as he came to receive some praise.

"Nicely done, big guy! Belly-flopping your opponent like that was pretty nice, though a little scary for it."

Snorlax shrugged. He was trained to win and subtlety wasn't exactly his strong point. So Ash found his way of doing Façade nice … He returned to leave Onix appear on the field. The creature roared. Then she saw Hitmonchan and frowned. It was going to be tricky … Rudy looked at the snake, focused.

"Hitmonchan, Close Combat!"

"Onix, Stone Edge!"

His mastery of the attack allowed the Punching Pokémon to counter every crystal splinter headed his way. He then rushed with Ice Punch and jumped, wanting to knock the snake's head … only to take a Flash Cannon right in his. Ash cheered.

"Headshot!"

Onix roared and moved with Iron Tail. Hitmonchan retaliated with a Brick Break that nearly shattered the appendage. He then jumped and delivered a violent Sky Uppercut that left a crack in Onix's jaw. Ash winced.

"Hold on, Onix! Use Harden!"

"Fire Punch! Let's melt that creature's hide!"

"Harden!"

"Fire Punch!"

"Harden!"

Rudy grinned.

"Playing defensive? Alright. While you harden, let me show you my strongest attack: Focus Punch!"

Hitmonchan charged his energy. Ash saw his chance. The sun was reaching its zenith …

"Solar Beam!"

Rudy's eyes widened.

"What!?"

Onix's horn glowed as Solar energy was challenged to her head. The beam she shot engulfed her opponent. Hitmonchan winced, the power of Focus Punch dispersed.

"Finish with Dragon Breath!"

The green energy breath struck the Pokémon before he could react, knocking him out in the process. Ash cheered.

"We did it!"

(End music)

Rudy returned Hitmonchan and sighed.

"A truly skilled Trainer. Using repeatedly Harden to make me believe he had gone on the defensive while, in fact, he was waiting for me to use Focus Punch. How did you know I could use it?"

"Well, it's one of Hitmonchan's strongest moves and it's a punching move, which is powered by Iron Fist. I gambled you'd use it."

"As I said, clever. Misty's lucky to have a friend like you. Well, a deal is a deal. There."

He gave the boy the Spike Shell badge for his victory. Misty couldn't help but cheer. Ash grinned.

"It's been long since I didn't fight for a badge! That was fun! Goodbye and thanks for the stay, Rudy!"

Silver smiled. It seemed Ash didn't hold a grudge against the Gym Leader for trying to woo his red-haired friend. Their next stop was Fairchild Island, known to have some giant Pokémon. Tracey was more than eager than see them. This is also where Ash met his last teammate …

Tracey looked left and right, looking for Pokémon. Ash had settled in a clearing where he was taking care of Onix's hide. The Fire Punch attacks had partially melted her hide and he wanted to heal it as soon as possible. So the creature was dutifully lying, leaving her Trainer and Lya melt the damaged hide back to its former state and polish it with a stone. Sure, the Ninetale's flames hurt a little, but it was better than going around in a cracked body. Fortunately, crystal was easy to mend. Venonat suddenly rushed from the bushes, panicked.

"Venonat! Venonat! Venonat!"

Pikachu raised an ear.

"Pikachu?" (What's happening?)

"Venoveno nat nat! Nat venonat nat!" (A young Ponyta is in trouble! You have to come quick quick!)

"Kapika? Pika. Pikaka pika chu." (A Ponyta? Alright. We'll go and help it.)

"Nat nat!" (Quick quick!)

Seeing Pikachu follow the purple bug made Ash frown. Leaving Onix, he followed the two to a small ravine. Down there, caught under a rock slide was a small Ponyta. But what caught Ash was the creature's color. Rather than being the usual yellow and red, this one's flames were blue. Checking his Pokédex, Ash cleared his doubt. This Ponyta was a rare Shiny Pokémon. It was whining and bucking, trying in vain to free itself from the rubble, but as he removed the rocks, the boy saw one of its legs was bent in a weird way. Broken. The boy knelt to the panicked creature and hummed.

"Hey, calm down! We are friends. We just want to help you. Be nice. Don't be afraid."

He kept speaking to the Ponyta, using his Healer's skills to calm it. Ponyta seemed to understand as it calmed down and laid, waiting until the boy was done. A huge shadow suddenly passed over the four and made the young Fire type buck in fear. Looking up, Ash froze. It had to be the biggest Pidgeot he had ever seen. And its intentions were evident.

"Pidgeooot!"

Ash growled.

"Sorry, I have no plan to end up as breakfast! Pikachu, you go!"

Pikachu grinned. A big flyer was nothing scary to the mouse. Pidgeot dived as Venonat ducked for haven. He was answered by Pikachu's violent Thunder. The rodent jumped on its back and zapped it again and again, the big bird trying in vain to get rid of its so small but painful opponent. Pikachu finally used the momentum to propel himself in the air and fall with a rolling Mjollnir. Pidgeot recklessly swallowed him … and immediately chocked on it as Pikachu nearly discharged himself in the beast's throat. The poor bird landed to faint, Pikachu victoriously emerging from its beak. Ash laughed.

"You're the best, Fleeting Flash!"

Pikachu cheered. Ash only used his full name when he was really happy. Ponyta looked at the mouse, awed. Not only had he defeated one of the island's giant Pokémon, but his Trainer also knew his True Name! The little pony went to the rodent and nuzzled it lightly. Pikachu grinned and jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ponyta tilted his head, hesitated, then rubbed his muzzle against Ash's stomach. Amazement could be seen in its eyes. The boy instantly knew what it wanted.

"You want to join us, right?"

Ponyta nodded.

"Well, alright. I don't have a Shiny Pokémon yet. And you look cute and pretty!"

The poké-ball didn't even shake when it caught the creature. When he turned to the clearing, Misty, Tracey and Silver were there.

"Found something interesting?" The man in black asked.

"Yep. Guys, this is my new friend."

He threw the poke-ball to reveal Ponyta. Tracey's eyes shone.

"A Shiny! Those blue flames are so pretty! I have to sketch them!"

Gaya healed the creature's broken leg. Apparently, she was a young female with the Flash Fire ability and only three moves: Ember, Double-Kick and Morning Sun. Ash smiled. He really enjoyed training Pokémon and help them grow stronger. Ponyta immediately started talking to Pikachu and Onix. To what the Meganium understood, she had been thoroughly impressed by Pikachu's display. Pikachu reassured her. In Ash's hands, the flame pony would become able to take on much bigger threats than a giant Pidgeot. Misty was satisfied with her training. Psyduck still had problems due to his trauma, but Eevee was performing magnificently. The relentless creature had become fast friends with Starmie, who shared his lust for battles. The two were always sparing.

"If things keep going, I'll be evolving him before we return to Kanto!"

"I can't wait to see that!" Ash grinned. "A Vaporeon would be a great addition to your team. And they look cool …"

Tracey was also happy with the sketches he had made of the giant Rhydon and Sandslash. Silver smiled.

"It will take all of tomorrow to reach Shamouti Island. Maybe even a part of the night. I can't wait to visit Selene's grave …"

The others also nodded. As he closed his eyes, Ash imagined what the place could be like, unaware things would soon take a turn for the worst.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I wanted to wait until Pokémon X&Y were fully out and there was more data on Kalos to post, but since next chapter promises to be fairly long, I thought I'd better be done with this one now. Anyway, yes, Ash's team is finally complete. And next chapter is the so awaited movie! Ready your seatbelts ...**

**And yes, Ash finally knows Onix's True Name and starts growing up in a more visible way ... Ship tease, here you come! Though given the kid's not even twelve yet, I'll keep it low. It will really start to bud during Johto. Now to answer some reviews:**

**- solarbear: Ash won't be friends with Paul. I can't stand that jerk. Another Electric type? ... Well, I do plan on giving a Joltik in Skandara (between Hoenn and Sinnoh) and making it evolve. Name: Buzz Lightning! Onix will remain a full-Rock type, but Ash will get a Steel type in the shape of Aggron (I love that monster!) and there will be one more OC during Skandara: Tania, a girl brought back to life by her Chandelure partner. Yes, she's basically a lich. No other human OC partner.**

**- Duncan0Idaho: you don't like my stories, you don't read them. It's as simple as that. I do what I want with what I have under my hand and even though I tend to respect readers' wishes when I can, I remain the ultimate captain of this ship. You don't agree, you leave.**

**- Elemental-Aura: I totally agree with you for Ash in Unova. They made him so dumb! Let's hope it's better at Kalos ... No, Ash won't catch Slowking because Slowking is the guardian of the Cradle of Life and Shamouti's sanctuary. And don't worry for the badassness and tighten your belt. I'm really going to make the Pokémon movie epic. I give you my word.**

**- Pokman12023: you can see my stories in my profile. I plan on having just this Series as Pokémon stories. As for Ash's new Pokémon, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun ;-)**

**- deant33: thank you.**

**- Fennekin: Lya was never Shiny. It's Bonnie & Clyde's Ninetale that is.**

**- FenrisFiltiarn: I don't have a definite schedule. The chapters are posted when they're done. Glad you like the stories.**

**Well, stay tuned for in two or three weeks. It will take time to make a chapter as great as _Mewtwo Strikes Back_, and I want _The Power of One_ to be just as good.**

**See you!**


End file.
